El interrogatorio
by Kunoichis-San
Summary: Recién llegado a Konoha, Sasuke debe someterse a un interrogatorio a manos de un Anbu duro, frío, implacable y extremadamente sensual. ¿Qué estrategias usará para sacarle la información deseada al duro Uchiha?
1. Chapter 1

_**RESUMEN:**__ Recién llegado a Konoha, Sasuke debe someterse a un interrogatorio a manos de un Anbu duro, frío, implacable y extremadamente sensual. ¿Qué estrategias usará para sacarle la información deseada al duro Uchiha?_

_**Advertencias:**__ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo les uso como entretenimiento para crear este fic que espero sea de su agrado. Por todo lo demás, el fic si es mío… ¿obvio no?_

_Disfruten la lectura:_

* * *

....EL INTERROGATORIO...

-¿Por qué?- habló una voz seria y fría en la que incluso se podría notar un deje de rencor. La mirada felina de la Hokage no se desvió de su presa ni por un segundo. Aquella situación realmente no la agradaba para nada. Y mucho menos aquella persona que tenia en frente era grata para ella.

Pero lo único que recibió a cambio de su pregunta fue un silencio. Silencio que la Godaime se tomó como una ofensiva hacia su persona y por lo cual frunció el ceño acrecentando más su mirada en la que sería la victima de su ira- Respóndeme cuando te hablo niñato

-Ya sabe los motivos- Sin embargo, aquel hombre que debería estar muerto de miedo ante la dura recriminatoria de la Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja no mostraba ni un ápice de terror. Todo lo contrario, su negra mirada aceptó el desafío de Tsunade nada más que entró en la puerta de aquel despacho… y no tenía intenciones de darse por vencido.

-No seas impertinente conmigo, no estás en una situación favorable. No tengo mas que dar una orden para que no vuelvas a pisar estas tierras en lo que te queda de vida- Aquel azabache realmente estaba acabando con su paciencia. Pero por otro lado, Tsunade estaba disfrutando de aquella situación y de una forma u otra iba ha hacer entender a aquel niñato que ella era quien daba las ordenes en aquel lugar

-Pero no lo vas ha hacer

Tsunade alzó una ceja interrogativa- ¿A si? Parece que me conoces mejor que yo misma…-una sonrisa que remarcaba todavía mas aquellas palabras cargadas de ironismo apareció en el semblante de la rubia. ¿Realmente aquel niño creía que podría jugar con ella?- ¿Y se puede saber, según tú, porque no lo debería hacer?

-Me necesitáis- Tsunade abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la poca modestia de las palabras de aquel hombre. Jamás se habría imaginado hasta que punto llegaba el orgullo y la altanería de los Uchiha, pero desde luego, eso ya era demasiado.

Por otro lado, ante la reacción de la Godaime, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado dando a entender su superioridad y siguió con su discurso- He asesinado yo solo a dos grandes enemigos de Konoha y tengo mas capacidades y habilidades que cualquiera de vuestros escuadrones. A demás, ya no tengo nada por lo que luchar por lo que no hay ningún riesgo de que traicione a Konoha. Cualquier aldea estaría encantada de que sirviera bajo sus órdenes

-¿Y por que no has ido a otra aldea antes?- Realmente aquel impertinente era un estúpido al pensar que Tsunade se iba a dejar convencer con un discurso tan patético de egolatría. Ella le superaba en años y experiencia… y desde luego no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente- ¿Acaso es que aun consideras Konoha como tu hogar?..O ¿puede que sea porque echas de menos a tus amigos?

-¡Tsk!- Ante aquellas palabras que mas bien parecían puñales, el pelinegro no pudo hacer más que fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué porque había vuelto? Ni él mismo lo sabía... La verdad que aquella pregunta realmente fue su punto débil y no pudo hacer más que guardar silencio.

Silencio que dio la victoria a Tsunade.

La Godaime mostró una sonrisa triunfal- Si tanto alardeas de tu fidelidad no te importará someterte a un interrogatorio ¿verdad?..-Sasuke no dijo nada- Tomaré eso como un sí. Te escoltaran en 5 minutos a la sala de interrogatorios donde un Anbu te hará una serie de preguntas las cuales evaluaremos y a partir de ellas consideraremos tu estancia en la aldea. Y esto es el fin de la discusión, lárgate ahora mismo de mi vista si no quieres que me arrepienta.

Una vez que el pelinegro desapareció del despacho, Tsunade relajó su compostura y respiró profundamente para relajarse.

-¿Sabe quien será el Anbu encargado del interrogatorio Tsunade-sama?

-Por su puesto Shizune, ya había pensado en ello.

-¿Cree que sea buena idea?- La pelinegra miró dudosa a su maestra

Ante el peso de la mirada de Shizune, Tsunade frunció el ceño y la miró desafiante- Confío plenamente en sus capacidades, se que no se dejará dominar fácilmente

-Sabe que no me refiero a eso

-¿Entonces a que viene este cuestionario?

-Tsunade-sama, usted ya había permitido la vuelta de Sasuke como shinobi de Konoha, he incluso ya tenía pensada su condena… ¿Por qué hacerle pasar por ese interrogatorio? No será más que una perdida de tiempo… con todo mi respeto

La Godaime sonrió de manera triunfal y arrogante ante las palabras de su alumna. Realmente eso era cierto, sin embargo no le había gustado nada la arrogancia que el Uchiha desprendía. Si realmente le había aceptado de nuevo en la aldea solo había sido por las suplicas del equipo Kakashi…pero eso no quitaba para que ella no pudiera disfrutar un poco bajándole los humos al pelinegro- Eso ya lo veremos… Recuerda quien va a interrogarle, puede que saquemos algo en bueno de todo esto…

Shizune hizo una mueca no muy convencida ante las palabras de Tsunade, sin embargo, tuvo que respirar abatida, pues no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias paras contradecirla en esos momentos.

* * *

Fue escoltado durante 5 minutos por los majestuosos pasillos de la Torre de la Hokage. A cada lado del brazo llevaba a un Anbu vestido con el traje reglamentario y con su mascara puesta en la cara, tapando así todo su semblante. Sin embargo, no había que ser un experto para adivinar que la persona de la derecha era una chica, mientras que quien le guiaba por la izquierda era un hombre de robusta corpulencia.

Se adentraron en una sala que poco tenía que ver con la majestuosidad que había visto anteriormente. Aquel cuarto era oscuro, lúgubre y se podía notar cierto hedor a humedad. Delante de él solamente podía divisar una silla estratégicamente colocada en el centro imaginario que creaban unos sellos escritos en el suelo.

Sonrió al reconocer el tipo de sello del que se trataba. Sin embargo, poco tiempo tuvo de analizar mas aquella habitación, si es que se la podía denominar así, pues los anbu lo invitaron descortésmente a sentarse en aquella silla. Una vez realizado tal acto, ambos sujetos retrocedieron sus pasos hasta quedar pegados en la pared.

Y así estuvo durante lo que fueron aproximadamente quince minutos. Sentado en aquel antro, sumido totalmente por un incomodo silencio y respirando aquel putrefacto olor. Hasta que por fin, una puerta que había a su derecha se abrió dando paso a un Anbu de mediana estatura, piernas finas y voluptuosos pechos. Pero nada más pudo observar ya que aquella mujer tapaba su rostro con una máscara en la que se apreciaba la forma de un tigre dibujada.

Sasuke sonrió y habló con sarcasmo- Pensaba que ya os habíais olvidado de mi

-Callate- la voz de la mujer estaba distorsionada por la mascara que la cubría haciéndola tener un tono mas grave y tétrico. Sus órdenes eran frías y sus palabras duras. Realmente aquella mujer tenía un agrio carácter- Solo hablaras cuando yo te pregunte. No estoy dispuesta a perder mi tiempo escuchando tus improperios ¿de acuerdo?

-Uhm

-Tomaré eso como un sí- con un andar que envidiaba a cualquier diosa, aquella mujer se dirigió a paso lento hacia la mesa que había en frente del Uchiha y se sirvió un vaso de agua de una jarra de cristal. Tras a ver rellenado el recipiente extendió la mano ofreciéndole aquel liquido al pelinegro- ¿Quieres? Supongo que estarás sediento

Pero Sasuke no movió ni un pelo de su cuerpo y miró de forma desafiante aquella mujer- Terminemos cuanto antes- dijo de forma seria

El Anbu sonrió, aunque pasó inadvertido para todos debido a la mascara que protegía su identidad- Parece que tienes mucha prisa… Créeme cuando te digo que a mi tampoco me hace gracia tener que pasar mi tiempo con tigo. Sin embargo, deberías relajarte… estaremos aquí el tiempo que haga falta

-Eso no será necesario. Esto es un interrogatorio ¿no? Pues pregúntame de una vez lo que quieres saber y yo te responderé. De esa forma los dos podremos escabullirnos cuanto antes de esta situación

-Uhm, eres un tipo listo. ¿Pero que te hace pensar que yo quiero acabar tan rápido con esto?

-Tú misma acabas de decirlo- Realmente aquella mujer le estaba volviendo loco y estaba agotando su poca paciencia. ¿Cómo podía ser tan exasperante? ¿Por qué no le preguntaba de una vez lo que quiera que tuviera que sacarle para acabar cuanto antes?

-Te equivocas. Yo he dicho que no me agrada esta situación… eso no quiere decir que no me pueda divertir y por lo cual quiera que dure un poco más de lo habitual.

-Eso es una tremenda estupidez

¡Plaff!

La fina mano de aquella mujer fue a parar directamente a la mejilla derecha de Sasuke, haciendo así que su cabeza se desviara ligeramente hacia la misma dirección debido a la fuerza del impacto.

-No te he pedido tu opinión. Recuerda que no pienso tolerar ninguna impertinez por tu parte.

El pelinegro, en vez de molestarse por el tortazo que acababa de recibir mostró una sonrisa en su cara. Y es que estaba disfrutando de aquella situación tan particular.

-Poco durará es sonrisa en tu perfecta cara- Dicho esto la mujer se dio la vuelta para recoger un informe y un bolígrafo de su mesa- Empecemos con el cuestionario

Sasuke alzó una ceja divertido- ¿perfecta cara?

La mujer levantó su cara por encima de aquellos papeles y miró directamente al Uchiha mientras éste continuaba hablando- ¿Te parezco atractivo?

El Anbu sonrió y se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba sentado Sasuke. Una vez que la distancia era mínima, la mujer lo agarró del mentón y acercó un poco mas su cara a la de él, hasta que el espacio apenas era palpable.

Por mucha mascara que hubiera entre medias, el aliento de ambos se estaba entremezclando haciendo notar así la calidez de sus cuerpos…- No eres mi tipo

-Uhm- Sasuke sonrió de medio lado- Antes no decías lo mismo…Sa-ku-ra

..Silencio

..y más silencio. Nadie hizo ni dijo nada.

La kunoichi, que hasta entonces había permanecido estática en su posición, soltó con brusquedad el mentón del pelinegro y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de él. Tras eso varió su mirada y la posó en los otros anbus que observaban en la penumbra aquel interrogatorio- Iros de aquí

Los dos se miraron dubitativos durante unos momentos, no sabían muy bien si acatar aquello que la pelirosa les estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, al mirarla de nuevo y fijarse en la cara de Sakura, la cual denotaba impaciencia al ver como sus subordinados no acataban su orden, los anbus desparecieron en una nube de humo.

Ahora ya estaban solos, por lo que Sakura sin ningún miramiento se quitó la careta que daba paso su perfecto rostro-Parece que todavía te acuerdas de mi. Es increíble que me hayas reconocido.

Sasuke solo sonrió- Es difícil olvidar una voz que te ha estado persiguiendo durante tanto tiempo… por mucha careta que uses, realmente tienes un tono de voz insoportable

….Silencio, malas caras, ira…

¡Plaff!

De nuevo su fina y delicada mano acabó en la cara del Uchiha.

-Mide bien tus palabras. Te recuerdo que aquí quien manda soy yo, no te equivoques Sasuke

El pelinegro, todavía con su cara ladeada no varió en ningún segundo la sonrisa de su rostro. Realmente se sentía extrañamente bien con esa situación. Si se lo hubieran dicho, jamás se habría creído que estaría en esas circunstancias. Siendo él la victima y Sakura su verdugo… que irónico. Pero aun así él la conocía bien y estaba convencido de que no podría con él, su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

Sakura se dio media vuelta para recoger de nuevo el informe que había sobre la mesa del escritorio. Dio la vuelta a una hoja y tras leer unos cuantos párrafos por fin pareció haber encontrado lo que andaba buscando. Varió entonces su mirada para posarla en el pelinegro de nuevo- Primera pregunta

Sasuke clavó mas su mirada en la pelirosa, la cual, al ver que contaba con su atención continuó hablando- ¿Cuáles son los motivos por los que abandonaste Konoha cuatro años atrás y porque deberíamos pensar en que no vas a volver ha hacerlo?

Sasuke solo se limitó a mirarla fríamente- Ya lo sabes, no tengo porque contestar

Sakura resopló resignada y dejó bruscamente el informe sobre la mesa. Entonces, a paso lento y decidido se acercó a la posición del pelinegro, el cual miraba absorto el contoneo de las recientes caderas de su ex compañera al caminar.

Cuando la kunoichi llegó a su destino puso una mano en cada hombro de Sasuke y se agachó levemente para que sus caras estuvieran a la misma altura y de esta manera poder clavar sus ojos en él de forma directa- Escúchame bien, porque no lo voy a repetir mas veces. Ahora yo soy el anbu encargado de cuestionarte, tú has aceptado responder con veracidad a todas mis preguntas, por lo cual no voy a permitirte ningún tipo de juego ¿entendido?

Sasuke solo sonrió, cosa que hizo que algo dentro de Sakura se moviera fervientemente remarcando así la ira que la situación la profesaba- Veras…Sasuke-kun…-la kunoichi cambió su tono de voz por un mas suave y armonioso, como si de una melodía se tratara- Si te portas bien, puedo ser muy buena- Sakura alzó una mano para acariciar lenta y sensualmente la cara de Sasuke, subió desde su mentón hasta enredar sus dedos en el pelo azabache- pero, si te portas mal… sufrirás las consecuencias- y dicho esto de una forma más tétrica, Sakura tiró fuertemente del pelo haciendo así que el pelinegro tuviera que mover su cabeza hacia atrás para reducir el dolor que eso le causaba- ¿entendido?

-¡Tsk!- Sasuke miró de forma desafiante a Sakura. Ya no le gustaba ese juego, por el mero hecho de que iba perdiendo, perdiendo contra Sakura… Eso era inconcebible para él. Pero obviamente aquello no podía quedarse ahí… Aquella mujer de exóticos cabellos rosados estaba jugando con fuego… y todos saben que cuando se juega con fuego, te puedes quemar. Y Sasuke iba a encargarse personalmente de recordarle aquella válida lección.

-Tomaré eso como un si- la kunoichi volvió a recoger el informe de su escritorio- Te repito Uchiha, primera pregunta…

-Por venganza. Asunto que ya está zanjado, por lo que no hay nada que me haga abandonar Konoha de nuevo

Al oír la contestación de Sasuke, que demostraba que por el momento el pelinegro había accedido a sus órdenes, Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír levemente- Muy bien- la kunoichi se acercó de nuevo al pelinegro y le volvió a acariciar el pómulo con su mano durante unos segundos-¿ves como si cedes todo te irá mucho mejor?

-¡Tsk!-Sasuke apartó su cara bruscamente de aquel rozamiento- No juegues conmigo Sakura- amenazó

-Te lo repito. Y ya estoy empezando a cansarme. Esto no es un juego- la kunoichi se situó justo detrás del pelinegro para que así este no pudiera ver la reciente sonrisa de victoria que se había formado en su cara. Por que para ella eso no era un juego, no. Era una pequeña venganza personal donde iba a intentar humillarle y sacarle toda la verdad. Y donde iba a disfrutar lo máximo posible.

El único problema que tenía Sakura para que todo no le fuera como ella tenía pensado era un estúpido sentimiento que acaba de reaparecer en su dañado corazón. Un maldito y cruel sentimiento que hacía nublar la razón de su mente consiguiendo así que sus ojos distorsionaran la realidad. Por que en vez de estar viendo a un traidor en frente de ella, la kunoichi veía a un hombre de voz grave y anchas espaldas, un hombre de perfectas facciones y sonrisas arrogantes y altaneras. Un hombre endemoniadamente sexy...

Sakura tuvo que mover su cabeza hacia los lados para disipar aquellas estupideces de sus pensamientos. No era el momento ni el lugar para pensar en aquellas nimiedades. De nuevo volvió la cordura a su mente y la frialdad a su cara y tras un carraspeo, la kunoichi prosiguió con su cometido- Segunda pregunta….

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno ahora sí les saludo ya que al principio no dije nada. Una vez ya echo el primer contacto quería pedirles su opinión respecto al fic ¿les gustó?_

_Al principio de la idea esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero me pareció interesante alargarlo un poco más y puesto que el tema del interrogatorio puede dar mucho de sí, espero que me ayuden con el fic. ¿Qué preguntas quieren que le haga Sakura a Sasuke?_

_Como ven, creo que si tengo de su colaboración, este fic saldrá mucho mejor y me parece divertida la idea de que todos pongan su pequeño granito de arena. Por su puesto que si no quieren, yo continúo estrujando a mi imaginación y haré lo que se me ocurra._

_Pero esperemos que les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios. ¿Qué les pareció? Veamos si esto puede llegar a más.._

_¡Cuídense y feliz año a todos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola!_

_Infinidades de agradecimientos por haber recibido de tan buen modo a este fic. Como leeréis a continuación he intentado acoplar cada una de vuestras preguntas al fic y seguiré haciendolo. Asi que gracias por vuestra colaboración, ya que ahora mejor que nunca se puede decir que este fic no sería lo mismo sin vosotros._

_Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y algunas de las preguntas tampoco (¡son vuestras!) por todo lo demas, el fic sí es mio._

_Disfruten la lectura:_

_

* * *

  
_

.-EL INTERROGATORIO-.

-Segunda pregunta… ¿Cuáles han sido los motivos que te han hecho regresar a Konoha?- la kunoichi estaba sujetando firmemente su informe con la mano derecha mientras observaba las espaldas del pelinegro. Realmente la interesaba mucho conocer esa respuesta.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado aprovechando que Sakura no le veía. Si anteriormente se había dado por vencido, ésta era una buena ocasión para poner a prueba el limite de la paciencia de la pelirosa, porque realmente ella estaba muy confundida si es que creía que podría dominarle con tan solo un simple interrogatorio.

-¡Contéstame!- ante el reciente silencio, Sakura subió su informe para golpear la cabeza del pelinegro, quien emitió un grosco gemido ante el impacto haciendo así que la kunoichi sonriera con superioridad. Si, lo estaba disfrutando…

-Te recuerdo que fuisteis vosotros los que me habéis seguido sin descanso rogándome que volviera… Debería ser yo el que os preguntara el porque de tanta insistencia…

Sakura se acercó furiosa para ponerse de nuevo en frente de Sasuke y mirarle de forma desafiante para contestarle así de la forma más tétrica que pudo- Contesta a mis preguntas

Sasuke sonrió ante la evidente molestia de su compañera- ¿Acaso no estás contenta de que haya regresado?

-Aquí las preguntas las hago yo-Sakura se dio media vuelta para que el pelinegro no viera las emociones que provocaba en ella. Se acercó a la mesa y dejó el informe en ésta para luego apoyar sus dos manos y respirar hondo relajando así todo su cuerpo. Realmente aquella situación se la estaba haciendo más difícil de lo que se habría creído.

¿Cómo podía ser tan sumamente impertinente Sasuke? ¿Cómo podía jugar con ella en esa situación? Se suponía que ella estaba al mando…

Ante esos pensamientos, la kunoichi abrió los ojos y mostró una sonrisa de picardia.

Si, ella estaba al mando y se lo haría saber de una forma u otra a semejante obstinado.

La kunoichi se dio la vuelta lentamente mientras que su cara volvía a poner una mueca neutral y llevó sus manos al chaleco anbu para ir desabrochándoselo pausadamente, de una forma tan lenta que llegaba a ser traumática para ciertos ojos negros que no se perdían detalle- Dime una cosa Sasuke- la voz de Sakura ahora era mucho mas relajada y armoniosa- ¿acaso te da vergüenza decirme el motivo de tu regreso?

El pelinegro abrió los ojos impactado por la pregunta. ¿Vergüenza? Esa palabra no existía si quiera en su vocabulario… ¿de que coño iba a tener vergüenza?

Sakura sonrió al ver con éxito como sus preguntas bajaban los humos del pelinegro y continuó con el desabroche del chaleco. Una vez que hubo terminado, se quitó la prenda y la lanzó lentamente contra el suelo, quedándose así solamente con una camiseta ajustada que remarcaba en exceso su potente anatomía- Recuerdo muy bien lo que dijiste hace años Sasuke

Sakura comenzó a caminar en dirección al pelinegro y una vez que estuvo cerca de él se agachó a su altura para quedar sus caras a escasos milímetros- Ya has acabado tu venganza- la kunoichi comenzó a enredar sus dedos en el pelo azabachado- ¿ahora te dedicaras a tu segundo objetivo verdad?..- Sakura acercó su boca al oído del pelinegro para decir en un sensual susurro- Renacer tu clan…

El pelinegro se quedó completamente absorto ante los sutiles métodos de persuasión de Sakura ¿realmente aquella mujer era la misma niña de antaño? No, estaba claro que no. Pero lo que la kunoichi no sabía es que en ese juego podía haber mas de un participante, por lo que sin dudarlo dos veces, Sasuke agarró de las caderas a Sakura y la impulsó más para que ambos cuerpos se chocaran y así su boca quedara justo en el oído de la pelirosa- ¿Acaso intentas seducirme..sa-ku-ra?- dijo de forma sensual

La pelirosa sonrió-Puede… ¿entonces es por eso por lo que has regresado?

-Uhm, puede…

-Y dime Sasuke-kun… ¿tienes a alguien ya en mente para ayudarte en esa tarea?

Al oír esto, Sasuke sonrió de forma arrogante y apretó mas el agarre haciendo así que los dos cuerpos sintieran una ferviente corriente eléctrica pasar por entre sus columnas.

Sin embargo, y haciendo acopio de unas grandes fuerzas, Sakura consiguió escabullirse sensualmente de aquella atadura y retornó sus pasos hasta la mesa del escritorio donde se sentó y cruzó las piernas dándose así un aspecto más sexy- Entonces, corrígeme si me equivoco… lo que me estás diciendo es que un hombre tan frío, egocéntrico y manipulador como tú no ha conseguido a ninguna mujer capaz de soportarte y por lo tanto has regresado con la estúpida ilusión de que aquí encontrarías a mujeres dispuestas a ceder a tus peticiones ¿no?

Sasuke abrió los ojos atónitos ante las palabras de la kunoichi, quien al ver la reacción del pelinegro sonrió de forma arrogante al haber conseguido su cometido. Mientras tanto Sasuke seguía perplejo. Perplejo y terriblemente enfadado consigo mismo por haber caído en una trampa tan vil y sencilla, por haber cedido ante las seducciones de su compañera para que así ella pudiera darle de lleno a su orgullo.

Pero las cosas no podían quedarse así, él no podía permitir que nadie consiguiera vencerle en semejantes juegos. Entonces el Uchiha cesó su cara de ira al pasarle una descabellada idea por su mente. Si Sakura quería jugar con el orgullo…él no se iba a echar atrás- Realmente no te has equivocado en nada

Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Esa no es la reacción que se había esperado… desde luego eso era todo lo contrario a lo que había predicho. Pero por si las sorpresas fueran pocas, el Uchiha todavía no había terminado de hablar.

-Como tu bien has dicho, recordé que en Konoha había algunas mujeres, más específicamente una, que estaba dispuesta a concederme todas y cada una de mis peticiones. Una niña molesta y gritona que si mal no recuerdo dijo que estaba profundamente enamorada de mí… ¿recuerdas quien puede ser Sakura?

¡Plaff!

Esta vez no fue una mano delicada, sino que fue su puño el que se clavó en la cara del pelinegro- No te voy a permitir que te pases ni un pelo conmigo Uchiha

Y como de costumbre, ante semejantes ataques físicos, Sasuke lo único que hizo fue sonreír. Elevó su brazo para limpiarse con la manga de su camisa el hilo de sangre que corría por entre su labio inferior y continuo dirigiendo hirientes palabras hacia la pelirosa- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso las verdades ofenden?

¡Plaff!

Sakura retrocedió de nuevo sus pasos para sentarse sobre la mesa del escritorio como estaba anteriormente. Entones cogió su informe y mientras leía unos cuantos párrafos contestó al pelinegro con una voz tétrica y fría- Esa niña hace tiempo que murió. Siguiente pregun

-Eso es mentira

Ante su interrupción. La kunoichi levantó velozmente la vista y miró a Sasuke con toda la ira que su cuerpo la permitía- Ese tema está zanjado, siguiente pregun

-Aun no ha termina

-Vuelve a interrumpirme y creeme que lo que terminará será tu maldita existencia.

Sasuke sonrió, acto que no pasó inadvertido para Sakura. La kunoichi dejó con gran brusquedad el informe sobre el escritorio, produciendo así un tétrico sonido que retumbó en toda la habitación y se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia donde estaba la causa de su ira -¿Se puede saber quien narices te has creído que eres? ¿¡De verdad piensas que puedes llegar y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado!? Eres un traidor, un cobarde traidor que abandonó la aldea cuatro años atrás, mira a ver si vas asimilando la posición que te corresponde Sasuke. No eres bien recibido a esta aldea y si sigues así no estas haciendo otra cosa más que complicar tu situa

No pudo continuar hablando porque sus labios se lo impedían. No pudo continuar desahogando su ira porque él se abalanzó contra ella de forma brusca y la calló con un lujurioso, tosco y sobrexcitante beso. Un beso cargado de pasión y de una fuerza que hizo que sus cuerpos chocaran estrepitosamente contra la pared. Ninguno de los dos sabía el motivo exacto que les había llevado a esa situación, ni si quiera sabían si de verdad eso era lo que querían… Sin embargo, sus cuerpos actuaban solos y habían decidido buscar el calor que el otro profesaba.

Hasta que el aire comenzó a ser demandado.

Entonces Sasuke abrió bruscamente sus ojos al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, mas específicamente en la situación en la que él se encontraba, ya que tenia cierta arma con forma de flecha apuntando directamente a su cuello. Arma que la kunoichi estaba sujetando con gran firmeza y con la cual estaba haciendo presión en el cuello del pelinegro. Una presión eficaz que llevó a Sasuke de nuevo hasta su correspondiente silla.

-¿Qué coño te crees que estas haciendo?

-Uhm- el pelinegro sonrió- Pensé que era lo que querías

-Pues pensantes mal- Sakura apretó un poco más el kunai en su cuello para luego retirarlo y volver de nuevo a su escritorio- Que no se te vuelva a pasar por la cabeza hacer nada parecido, porque te juro que no sales vivo de esta sala

-No puedes controlar mis pensamientos Sakura

La kunoichi se dio la vuelta y le miró de forma desafiante, pero a la vez con un brillo especial remarcado en sus ojos- Pero si puedo controlar tu cuerpo- entonces Sakura hizo unos sellos y al instante los dibujos que había alrededor de la silla de Sasuke se encendieron alternativamente

El pelinegro miró aquellos sellos sin poder hacer nada y una vez que los dibujos cesaron en su parpadeo volvió a centrar su mirada en la pelirosa- ¿Qué pasa Sakura, acaso me tienes miedo?

-Nada más lejos de la realidad, Sasuke. Pero visto tu impertinencia he considerado inmovilizarte como la mejor opción. Ahora si, continuaremos con el cuestionario.

-¡Tsk!

Ante la evidente molestia de Sasuke, la pelirosa no pudo evitar que una mueca de satisfacción apareciera en su rostro, sin embargo retomó rápidamente el control de su cara, pues sabia que no sería nada fácil conseguir una cooperación por parte del pelinegro.

-Entenderás que debamos saber los motivos que te llevaron a asesinar a Orochimaru, el traidor al que elegiste por maestro, ¿podrías decirme los motivos que te llevaron a cometer tal acto?

-Ya no tenía nada más que enseñarme, eso es todo

-¿Realmente quieres que conste eso en el informe? No creo que sea nada bueno saber que vas asesinando a todas las personas que no puedan enseñarte algo

-¡Tsk! El quería apoderarse de mi cuerpo y como comprenderás eso es algo que no podía permitir… ¿te vale?

-Perfecto-Sakura se acercó al pelinegro y alzó su mano para acariciarle la herida que ella misma le había causado para después sacar un poco de chacra haciendo así que el corte se cerrara- ¿ves que si colaboras las cosas te irán bien?

Una vez que hubo finalizado su tarea, el pelinegro movió bruscamente su cabeza para apartarse de la mano de Sakura, acto que hizo mucha gracia a la pelirosa y se alejó así de Sasuke- Continuemos. Tras asesinar a tu maestro formarse un grupo de tres personas que te acompañaron en tu venganza ¿verdad?

El pelinegro asintió

-¿Qué sucedió con ellos una vez que decidiste regresar a Konoha?

-Ni lo se ni me importa

Sakura alzó una ceja y acercó su bolígrafo al informe para escribir algo en él- ¿Quieres decir que no te preocupaste por los miembros de tu equipo y les dejaste sin emoción alguna en mitad de tu camino después de que ellos te ofrecieran su ayuda?

Sasuke emitió un quejido de disconformidad. Estaba claro que no podía permitirse que Sakura pusiera aquello en su informe dado que la lealtad era una cualidad muy preciada en Konoha- No, no estoy diciendo eso

La kunoichi entonces dejó de escribir y miró a Sasuke- ¿Entonces?

-¡Tsk!- Sasuke estaba empezando a perder la paciencia pues Sakura no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil, pero aun así por el momento no tenia mas remedio que acatar sus ordenes, por mucho que le doliera a su orgullo- Tengo entendido que buscaron refugio en la aldea oculta del sonido. Probablemente allí les acogerán y pasarán a ser leales ninjas, no creo que tengan ningún descabellado plan en mente pues es algo que no les beneficiará, pero yo he perdido todo el contacto con ellos.

Sakura sonrió ante su reciente éxito y empezó a apuntar todo en su informe- Perfecto.

-Realmente lo estas disfrutando ¿no?- Sakura omitió la pregunta y continuó con su escritura como si nada.- A mi no me puedes engañar, te sientes bien haciéndome pasar por esto ¿verdad?- Sakura siguió sin contestarle, a lo que Sasuke lo único que pudo hacer es sonreir- Sí, se que lo estas disfrutando. Te lo estas tomando como algo personal, Sakura. Por mucho que digas aquella niña de 12 años no ha muerto, todo lo contrario, está ahí presente gozando de la situación… estás sintiendo el poder y te está gustando…¿no es así?

-¿Quieres hablar de sentimientos?- La kunoichi ya se cansó del discurso del pelinegro y bruscamente dejó el informe sobre la mesa para dirigir todo el peso de su mirada a Sasuke- Entonces ¿Por qué no me dices como te sentiste al abandonar Konoha? ¿Qué sentiste al dejarme inconsciente en una banca? ¿Y cuando mataste a tu hermano? Dime Sasuke ¿Qué sentiste? Realmente estoy interesada en saber que sientes ¿Qué sientes respecto a Naruto? ¿Qué sentiste cuando nos viste 3 años después de tu partida e intentaste matarnos?

-¿Por qué no te atreves a preguntármelo? Tú no quieres saber esas respuestas ¿verdad Sakura?

¡Plaff!

-Callate, no aguantaré más impertinencia tuyas. Estás empezando a cansarme

-No. Esta vez no me callarás con un simple golpe. ¿Tienes miedo a la respuesta acaso? Tú sabes lo que me quieres preguntar ¿Por qué no lo haces?

-….

-Vamos Sakura… lo que realmente quieres saber es lo que siento por ti ¿Por qué no eres tan valiente como intentas hacerme creer y me lo preguntas directamente?

-….

Tras la reciente tensión se formó un profundo y duradero silencio. Silencio en el que ambos ninjas no pudieron aguantar sus miradas y ahora sus ojos miraban a un punto en el espacio. Aquella putrefacta habitación se les empezaba ha hacer pequeña y aquel interrogatorio se les estaba haciendo grande.

Realmente aquella situación se les había escapado de las manos a ambos. Tras dos horas de interrogatorio, los sentimientos habían de ambos habían salido a flote de un mismo golpe, como si de una explosión se tratara… y ya era tarde para rectificar.

-Miedo

Sakura abrió los ojos en principio asustada por el reciente corte del silencio y miró a Sasuke quien aun seguía con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

-Sentí miedo al abandonar Konoha. No sabía que era lo que me esperaba, pero sentía que tenía que marcharme… necesitaba poder y eso era algo que solo podría conseguir si destruía mis lazos con esta aldea. Los lazos que creé con el equipo 7.

La kunoichi aun no cabía en la sorpresa. No podía ser cierto que Sasuke la estuviera contestando y se estuviera sincerando con ella ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo?

-Cuando tu viniste a despedirme reafirmaste aun más mi decisión de marcharme

Ahora sí que Sakura estaba perdida ¿realmente estaba escuchando bien?

-Me rogaste que me quedara y que viviera una vida feliz con vosotros. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de la magnitud a la que habían llegado esos lazos. Por eso te lo agradecí. Te di las gracias por haber estado siempre a mi lado… por consideraros mis amigos. Pero lo que mi corazón me pedía era venganza…y yo no podía ser feliz hasta ver cumplido mi objetivo. Sabía que si me quedaba podría ser feliz con vosotros… sin embargo, siempre tendría clavada esa espina y con el paso de los años hubiera ido a peor… Tenía que cumplir con mi venganza

-Demo…

-Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar sentí odio. Odio al ver como desperdiciabais vuestro tiempo siguiéndome, por ser tan sumamente persistentes de creer que aun había esperanzas para que regresara. Pero ya era tarde, ya no tenía ninguna duda respecto a mi decisión y necesitaba hacéroslo saber de una forma u otra.

-¿Intentando matarnos?

-Creía que así me odiarías y no querríais volver a saber de mi- una sonrisa que denotaba todo menos alegría apareció en el semblante del pelinegro- Pensé ilusamente que así me dejaríais en paz

-Nosotros no abandonamos a nuestros amigos. Naruto y yo te queríamos, eso es algo que nunca llegaste a entender

-Sois vosotros los que no entendéis. Hace ya muchos años que rompí aquellos lazos y por mucho que os esforcéis no van a volver. Mi corazón desapareció con mi hermano. Apunta esto en tu informe; yo ahora solo soy un arma, una persona sin sentimientos. Por lo tanto Sakura, si tanto deseas saberlo te lo diré; Yo no te amo y nunca llegaré ha hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió de repente dando paso a un anbu-¡Sakura-sama! El interrogatorio se ha terminado por hoy. Mañana podrás continuar.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra y sin dirigir su mirada a Sasuke, la kunoichi abandonó aquel putrefacto lugar.

* * *

_¡Aquí lo dejo por hoy!_

_Bueno esta última parte me ha quedado un poco sentimental… Realmente Sasuke se ha sincerado en exceso ¿no creéis? Pero bueno…el interrogatorio aun no ha cesado y Sakura aún no ha mostrado toda su frialdad _

_Asi que de nuevo pido vuestra colaboración ¿Qué preguntas queréis que le haga Sakura a Sasuke? ¿Qué os gustaría que pasara? _

_¡Muchas gracias por todo! ¡Cuídense!_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola!_

_Primero que nada, perdonen mi tardanza. Y ya por segundo infinidades de agradecimientos a todos los reviews que me han dejado. Me alegro que les haya gustado la historia y sobre todo que colaboren con sus ideas. Las cuales intentaré incrustar en la mayor medida posible._

_Advertencias:__ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen asi como algunas de las preguntas que son vuestras, tampoco. Todo lo demás si es mio._

_Ahora si, disfruten la lectura:_

_

* * *

  
_

.-EL INTERROGATORIO-.

…"_Por lo tanto Sakura, si tanto deseas saberlo te lo diré; Yo no te amo y nunca llegaré ha hacerlo."…_

_…"Yo no te amo y nunca llegaré ha hacerlo"…_

_…"Yo no te amo"…_

_…"Nunca"_…

La kunoichi frunció el ceño totalmente disgustada por sus pensamientos. Dio un golpe sobre la mesa de su escritorio y a grandes pasos se dirigió hacia la ventana de su cuarto, la cual abrió para así disfrutar de la brisa nocturna.

El viento hacia que el ahora largo cabello de la kunoichi se meciera a su compás. Sakura cerró los ojos para que aquella frescura la embargara por completo internándose en su cuerpo y haciéndola olvidar todo nefasto pensamiento.

Pero los resultados esperados a penas se hicieron notar durante unos segundos. Aquellas palabras, que la hirieron profundamente aunque no demostrara tal hecho, aun seguían haciendo mella en su cuerpo. Y se maldecía a si misma porque esto ocurriera. Se maldecía por sentir lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo… pero eso no podía pasar.

No podía permitírselo. Ella era un ambu con una misión. Y estaba perfectamente capacitada para saber apartar los sentimientos de su trabajo. Así se lo habían enseñado y tristemente así lo aprendió ella. Al pie de la letra… ni el mas mínimo sentimiento dentro de las misiones.

Por lo que, tras haber descansado durantes unos minutos, Sakura se dirigió de nuevo hacia su escritorio y comenzó a apuntar un sinfín de anotaciones en aquel informe. Mientras Sakura escribía apareció instintivamente una sonrisa de altanería en su rostro.

* * *

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un Anbu de gran complexión y con él una repentina luz que hizo desaparecer todo el sueño dentro de su cuerpo.

-Despierta Uchiha, nos vamos

Sasuke se acomodó en lo que hasta ahora era su cama y miró directamente a aquella persona que demandaba una acción por su parte, acción que no estaba cumpliendo.

Sasuke sonrió- Neji. Cuanto tiempo

El aludido simplemente lo miró de forma fría y sin ningún tipo de expresión en su cara- Haruno te espera y yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ser tu niñera, así que levántate de una vez.

La reacción por parte del Hyuga no le extrañó en absoluto. A fin de cuentas aquel hombre siempre había sido como él, duro, frío e inflexible… por lo tanto el pelinegro lo único que hizo fue levantarse de su sitio y pasar al lado de Neji para salir de aquella putrefacta habitación e internarse en los lóbregos pasillos de aquellas instancias.

Mientras tanto Neji lo seguía cuidadosamente a sus espaldas-Me sorprende que hayas tenido el valor de volver

Sasuke al principio se extrañó por el reciente comentario. No recordaba a un Neji tan hablador y no tenia ninguna intención de contestarle. Sin embargo, al repasar bien el camino hasta la sala de interrogatorios se dio cuenta de que aun quedaba un largo trayecto y decidió hacerlo un poco mas ameno- ¿no me vas a preguntar los motivos?

-No me interesan. A demás de eso se encarga Haruno

Sasuke sonrió. La verdad se le hacía raro que nombraran a quien fuera su compañera por el apellido, pero Neji siempre había sido muy respetuoso con las formalidades por lo que lo dejó pasar

A partir de entonces se formó un silencio entre ambos ninjas. Un silencio que era de todo menos incomodo pues ambos herederos de grandes clanes eran hombres de pocas palabras y agradecían un buen silencio antes que estúpidas conversaciones intrascendentes.

Neji se adelantó a Sasuke y le abrió la puerta que daba paso a aquella oscura sala en la que se encontraba Sakura sentada sobre la mesa bebiendo café mientras que con la otra mano leía atentamente el informe.

La kunoichi no se inmutó en ningún momento por la reciente aparición y no desvió la vista de aquellos papeles- Siéntate-dijo de forma fría y de nuevo dio un sorbo a la taza de café

-Veo que vienes acompañado. Gracias por hacerme el favor Neji- Sakura esta vez si que levantó la cara y posó su mirada en el aludido para luego deleitarle con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Acto que no pasó inadvertido para el pelinegro, pues pensándolo fríamente aquella era la primer vez en muchos años en las que volvía a ver esas sonrisas tan tiernas y sinceras de su compañera. Sonrisa que no iba dedicado a él… aunque a fin de cuentas, eso a él no le importaba… ¿no?

-No ha sido ninguna molestia. Ten Ten tenía una misión y no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-Es cierto, se me olvidaba que la encargaron un grupo de gennins ¿Qué tal la va?

-Son unos incompetentes, sinceramente no se de donde saca tanta paciencia. Pero ella está encantada.

Sakura sonrió de nuevo acto que ya hizo perder la paciencia al pelinegro. Al principio se quedó realmente sorprendido por aquellas muestras de cariño y confianza que había entre ambos ninjas… ¿desde cuando se llevaban tan bien? Si mal no recordaba anteriormente a penas sabían el uno de la existencia del otro.

Pero ajeno a sus relaciones personales aquella situación ya estaba empezando a cansarle. ¿Por qué coño se tenían que poner ha hablar sobre su vida privada en ese momento? Por si se les había pasado por alto esto era un interrogatorio y a él, que era ni mas ni menos que el interrogado, le estaban dejando de lado por completo, le estaban ignorando…

El pelinegro carraspeó falsamente para hacer notar su presencia- Sinceramente me importa muy poco vuestra vida personal. ¿Podemos empezar ya?

Sakura y Neji cesaron su habladuría y miraron al pelinegro, tras eso sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo y sonrieron. Cosa que molestó en exceso a Sasuke, aunque prefirió no demostrarlo.

-De acuerdo. Continuaremos donde lo dejamos. Contesta a las siguientes preguntas Uchiha. Sabemos que estuviste manteniendo una relación con Akatsuki. Dime, ¿está dentro de tus planes algo relacionado con el Kybi?

A sasuke no le extrañó aquella pregunta. Es mas, ya había previsto que formara parte de su interrogatorio, por lo que sin cambiar la expresión de su cara abrió lentamente la boca dispuesto a hablar- A penas estuve medio mes con Akatsuki y mi relación se basó únicamente en mi venganza. Solo hablé con Itachi el cual…

Ambos shinobis dirigieron momentáneamente su mirada hacia la derecha para observar como Neji abandonaba el interrogatorio. Una vez que el susodicho cerró la puerta por completo y los dejó solos, Sasuke prosiguió hablando- bueno, como ya sabrás

-Cállate

Sasuke no pudo evitar abrir los ojos extrañado por la reciente orden. ¿Qué se callase? Ella misma le había exigido que le contestara a la pregunta. ¿A que venía aquello?

-¿Por qué me besaste?- sin variar en ningún momento la expresión de dureza de su cara, la kunoichi le preguntó aquello que deseaba oír ahora que ambos estaban solos.

-¿Cómo?

-No te hagas el sorprendido conmigo. Me besaste y quiero saber por qué.

Ahora si que el pelinegro estaba totalmente anonadado. Se había esperado muchas reacciones por parte de la kunoichi durante aquella noche. Tras haber acabado con el cuestionario de ayer, habría imaginado que Sakura se le presentaría en el día de hoy mostrando una falsa frialdad para hacerle entender que su comentario no la afectó en nada. Pero él sabría que mentía, pues Sakura nunca fue buena mintiendo.

Por otra parte, había imaginado también unas preguntas más directas y sinceras. Que ella le preguntara el motivo de aquella confesión. Que con los ojos tristes le preguntara porque no la amaba.

Pero lo que no se le había pasado por la cabeza, es que Sakura pudiera preguntarle de forma tan directa, tan fría, sin alterar si quiera el timbre de su voz por el motivo de haberla besado. ¿Qué esperaba que la contestara? Ni él mismo sabía porque coño lo había echo. Lo hizo, sin mas… y punto. ¿A que venia ponerse a recordar aquella escena?

-Estoy esperando una respuesta

-Pues no lo se

-¿A no?- Sakura elevó una ceja - Pues alguna explicación tiene que tener ¿no?-la kunoichi cambió el tono de su voz por uno mas satírico- Si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que eras un arma sin sentimientos, sin embargo, me besaste ¿me podrías explicar a que vino aquel acto tan estúpido?

¿Estúpido? Ahora si que no cabía en la sorpresa. Sin embrago, antes de contestar, decidió, como siempre pensarse bien las cosas. Tranquilidad. Necesitaba analizar la situación al detalle pues ésta se le estaba escapando de las manos. Necesitaba volver a tener el control

Extrañamente Sasuke emitió una carcajada- ¿Así que estúpido? Pues no pensarías lo mismo cuando me lo devolviste. ¿Verdad…Sakura?

La aludida frunció el ceño totalmente disgustada por aquella pregunta y se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia la posición de Sasuke para darle un tortazo con gran fuerza- Te lo he dicho mil veces Uchiha, aquí las preguntas las hago yo, aquí quien manda soy yo y no voy a tolerar tus impertinencias. Te di a elegir…pero veo que sigues siendo el mismo estúpido de siempre. Si quieres que esto sea por las malas…pues, que así sea.

* * *

-¡Shizune!- La Godaime puso ambas manos sobre el escritorio provocando un gran sonido en la habitación para así intentar llamar más la atención.

-¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama?- la pelinegra entró a gran velocidad en el despacho, incluso se apreciaba que había estado corriendo pues aun tenia rastros de sudor en su cara y emitía constantes e irregulares jadeos.

Tsunade sonrió complaciente ante tal hecho, pero lejos de decir nada al respecto, pasó de nuevo a una cara más seria y habló con tono firme y decidido a su alumna- ¿Por qué no tengo sobre mi mesa el informe del interrogatorio del Uchiha?

-Demo…el interrogatorio aun no ha terminado Tsunade-sama- dijo la pelinegra en un susurro ya que se le hacia extraño que Tsunade no estuviera al tanto de dicha información.

-¿Cómo que no ha terminado?-los ojos de la rubia se abrieron a más no poder. ¿Realmente hacían falta dos días o más para hacer cuatro estúpidas preguntas? ¡Por dios! Si incluso había puesto a su mejor discípula al mando de aquel cuestionario…

-En vista de lo que se estaban retrasando, ayer mismo tuve que mandar un Anbu para decirles que el cuestionario se prorrogaría hasta hoy puesto que aun les quedaba mucho por hacer.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?-Tsunade no cabía en la sorpresa

-Tenga en cuenta de quien se trata, Tsunade-sama. Sasuke Uchiha no es un hombre de grandes palabras, será muy difícil sacarle la información deseada

-Si… eso es verdad. Pero pusimos a Sakura al cargo especialmente por eso…ella es la mejor sacando información, tiene una habilidad innata para usar millones de estrategias y hacer que el contrario hable sin apenas saber que lo está haciendo. ¿Qué esta pasando en este caso?

-Bueno…yo etto...no es por nada, pero…

-¡Habla ya por dios y deja de tartamudear!

-Verá, siendo franca. Le dije que no era buena idea poner a Sakura al cargo de esta misión. Ella es muy buena y no lo dudo. Pero recuerde de quien se trata, Sakura está demasiado involucrada con el Uchiha… ¿no cree que pueda estar usando el interrogatorio a su favor?

-Sakura es lista. Sabe separar los sentimientos cuando está en sus horas de trabajo.

-Recuerde lo que ella sufrió por Sasuke. Si usted estuviera en su lugar ¿no aprovecharía esta oportunidad para realizar una especie de venganza personal?

-Uhm…-Tsunade se quedó un rato pensativa

Mientras tanto Shizune la miraba extrañada. No comprendía como Tsunade podría estar si quiera pensándose esa pregunta, pues con el carácter que tenía la Godaime, si fuera ella la que estuviera en su lugar seguramente ya le habría partido la cara.

Shizune suspiró… "_Por lo menos Sakura-san es menos impulsiva que Tsunade-sama_"

* * *

¡Plaff!

Sakura ya no se andaba con tonterías. Sus golpes ya no eran suaves tortazos o leves puñetazos. Esta vez hacia uso de su chacra para incrementar así su fuerza y descargar toda esa furia contra aquel pelinegro que tenía en frente y que empezaba a sacarla de sus casillas.

Sasuke se limpió el hilo de sangre que se escapaba por su boca-¡Tsk!

Sakura al ver este acto sonrió- Tu elegiste que fuera por las malas.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño. La situación ya empezaba a ser insostenible. A cualquier respuesta que diera y ella no estuviera del todo conforme, recibía un puñetazo de su parte. Y estos golpes ya empezaban ha hacerse notar en su cuerpo.

Maldición. Si fuera otra la situación ya podría haberse escapado o incluso defendido en cualquier momento. Estaba seguro de que solo necesitaría dos segundos para inmovilizar a Sakura, sin embargo. Sentado en aquella silla rodeada de esos extraños seños que le bloqueaban toda su fuerza estaba indefenso… no podía hacer nada. Y eso no hacia más que exasperarlo todavía más.

Pero aun así no iba a darse por vencido. No. No le iba a dar el gusto a Sakura de verle sufrir, de verle derrotado. Por lo que sin que la kunoichi se lo esperara Sasuke sonrió- ¿Sabes? Esto no hace más que corroborarme que sigues siendo una cobarde. No has cambiado nada.

La kunoichi se giró rápidamente y posó su fría y petrificante mirada sobre el pelinegro. Realmente estaba cabreada, muy cabreada. ¿Acaso aquel imbecil no entendía su situación? Estaba indefenso… ella podría matarlo en cualquier momento si así lo quisiera… ¿Cómo podía seguir siendo tan impertinente?

Pero antes de que la ira pudiera con ella, la kunochi consiguió relajarse y hablar a Sasuke con la misma frialdad aunque con una sonrisa en su cara- Creo que no te estás dando cuenta de tu situación Sasuke. Déjame recordártelo. De mi depende tu estancia en Konoha.

-¡Tsk! No te las des tanto Sakura. No te pega nada esa faceta de mandataria.

La kunoichi frunció el ceño y se acercó hacia el pelinegro dispuesta a darle un puñetazo. Sin embargo, los reflejos de Sasuke fueron mas rápidos y consiguió agarrar a tiempo a Sakura por la muñeca, aprovechando tal posición hizo uso de sus fuerzas y la acercó más a él hasta que sus caras estuvieron a escasos milímetros.

Ella lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir los ojos sorprendida. Realmente no comprendía de donde podría estar sacando Sasuke aquellas fuerzas, no podía ser cierto. Cualquier otro Ninja en su lugar estaría ahora mismo sin reservas de chacra, totalmente débil e indefenso. Pero estaba claro que él no era un shinobi cualquiera.

Sasuke sonrió y susurró cerca de la cara de la pelirosa- Si quieres volver a pegarme, hazlo de forma justa. No te escondas tras estos sellos… ¿o acaso me tienes miedo Sakura?

La kunoichi intentaba soltarse de aquel agarre, sin embargo era en vano, pues aun así la fuerza de Sasuke era excesiva. Pero ella nos e iba a dar por vencida- Mas te gustaría Uchiha… pero no eres nadie contra mí

-Uhm- apareció una mueca de satisfacción en Sasuke y acercó un poco más su cara a la de Sakura. Ahora sus bocas estaban realmente cerca, incluso podían notar el aliento del otro chocando contra su cara- ¿Entonces porque cada vez que te acerco tiemblas?

Sakura abrió los ojos impactada por la realidad que acababa de escuchar.

-Si tan segura estás de ti misma, lucha conmigo Sakura. Sin sellos… Si me ganas, contestaré a todas tus preguntas, sean cuales sean

Ahora sí que la sorpresa invadió a la kunoichi por completo. Pero de nuevo no se dejó dominar por el Uchiha- No tengo ningún motivo para luchar contigo. Vas a tener que responder a mis preguntas quieras o no… Aquí las reglas las pongo yo

El pelinegro, lejos de molestarse por el comentario sonrió todavía mas- Yo te daré un motivo si es lo que quieres- y entonces si previo aviso cesó con toda la distancia que los sepaba.

De forma brusca acercó la cara de Sakura hasta él para poder posar sus labios en los de ella. Labios que saboreó con dureza durante varios segundos. Al principio Sakura estaba tan sorprendida que ni reaccionó ante aquella acción, gesto que Sasuke aprovecho para profundizar más aquel beso. Sin embargo, la cordura pronto llegó a ella y tras intentar durante varios segundos separarse, al final lo logró y haciendo uso de su fuerza inhumana consiguió también desquitarse del agarre en su muñeca.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo imbecil?

Sasuke solo se limitó a sonreír de forma arrogante

-Te arrepentirás de esto- Sakura hizo unos sellos con las manos y aquellas figuras pintadas en el suelo se iluminaron para luego volver a apagarse. Sasuke sonrió y se levantó de su silla.

La kunoichi había caído en su juego. Ahora Sasuke era libre de toda técnica y podría usar su fuerza a su antojo. Pero aun así, Sakura estaba demasiado cabreada y desde luego no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles. Pues esta era su mejor oportunidad para demostrarle lo que ella había cambiado, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para devolver todos los golpes que ella había sufrido por su culpa.

Esta iba a ser su venganza personal y no la iba a desaprovechar.

* * *

_Bien, aquí lo dejamos por hoy. Creo que como capítulo es aceptable ¿no? Vosotros diréis…U-U_

_De nuevo, os pido colaboración. ¿Qué queréis que suceda? ¿Queréis una batalla de habilidades o seguir con un duro cuestionario?...hay infinidad de posibilidades así que no os cortéis en pedir. U-U_

_Suerte a todos aquellos que estéis de exámenes! _

_Nos leemos en otro capitulo. Cuídense!_


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola!_

_Múltiples e infinidades de Gracias por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, los cuales leo y releo para poder seguir con la historia. Como verán intento amoldar cada una de sus ideas en los capítulos, si por algún casual alguna se me escapara espero sepan disculparme._

_El principio de este capitulo está sacado explícitamente de un comentario que me pareció estupendo, desde aquí lo quiero dejar claro para que se sepa que no es del todo idea mía y si lo lees espero que te guste como ha quedado ya que hice una versión un poco distinta. (edison88). En cuanto al resto muchas de vuestras peticiones serán para el siguiente capitulo  
_

_**Advertencias:**__ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, __así como algunas de las preguntas que son vuestras, tampoco. Todo lo demás si es mío._

_Ahora si, disfruten la lectura:_

_

* * *

  
_

.-EL INTERROGATORIO-.

Libre.

Por fin se sentía libre, sin ningún tipo de ataduras comprimiendo sus poderes, sin nadie que le golpeara por puro placer y saliera ileso por tal acto.

El pelinegro se levantó de la silla lentamente, disfrutando de cada segundo que pasaba en su reciente libertad. Miró su cuerpo, el cual ahora le parecía increíblemente poderoso y sonrió con soberbia por tal hecho.

Luego posó su fría mirada en la kunoichi, la cual seguía fijamente todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Y aunque intentara reflejarlo, casi consiguiendo evadirlo a vista del pelinegro, su cuerpo estaba tenso… Esperando cualquier tipo de ataque.

Sasuke acrecentó aun más su sonrisa y rompió el momentáneo silencio con su voz ronca- Comencemos

-No. Esto ya ha terminado- dijo de forma fría

-¿Cómo?- Sasuke no lo comprendió y como muestra de ello abrió sus ojos llenos de incertidumbre.

Sakura solo sonrió- El interrogatorio ha terminado- dijo de la forma más fría y tranquila que pudo, como si aquella frase fuera lo más obvio y corriente que podría haber dicho en aquellos momentos.

Todavía con un tenso silencio, Sakura no dudó ni unos momentos en apartar su mirada de los reprochadores ojos de Sasuke y darse la vuelta para recoger su informe del escritorio.

El pelinegro no perdía detalle de sus movimientos. Estaba asombrado… realmente sorprendido y no comprendía en absoluto la situación, acto que lo cabreaba en demasía. Pero salió de sus pensamientos y cavilaciones en el mismo momento en el que sus ojos vieron como la kunoichi intentaba abandonar la habitación. Cosa que por su puesto, él no la iba a permitir.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- En un hábil y rápido movimiento, el pelinegro agarró a Sakura de la muñeca impidiendo su huida.

Sakura, todavía dándole la espalda sonrió. Aunque este acto pasó inadvertido para Sasuke pues sus cabellos le impedían ver su rostro- Ya te lo he dicho. Me sorprende que te tenga que repetir las cosas. El interrogatorio ha terminado

-No- frío y conciso. No se iba a andar con rodeos

Todavía con su mano inmovilizada, la kunoichi no perdió la paciencia en ningún momento y se dio la vuelta poco a poco para encarar su mirada con la de Sasuke.

Otra vez un juego de miradas, o mas bien un duelo. Donde ambos bandos se retaban, se analizaban… Donde dos colores tan corrientes como los vivaces jades de la pelirosa y los fríos negros del pelinegro se perdían el uno en el otro.

La kunoichi comenzó a contornear sus delicadas caderas mientras que sus largas y finas piernas se iban moviendo una a una hasta llegar a la posición del pelinegro. Hasta casi tocar su cuerpo.

Sin alterarse si quiera, dejó suavemente el informe de nuevo sobre aquella mesa. Una vez que su única mano estaba libre, no dudó mas de un segundo en posarla sobre el rostro de Sasuke, quien anonadado ante lo que ocurría no hacia nada. Solo mirar impasible los movimientos de Sakura, sin soltar en ningún momento su muñeca… pues no se fiaba de ella y no quería que huyera.

Pasó delicadamente su mano por la tez blanca, sintió un contacto frío más no la importó. Siguió suavemente con su trayectoria, desde el pómulo que aun estaba colorado por los recientes golpes que ella le había dado, hasta llegar a su cabellara. Aquella selva negra en la que ella se perdió por escasos segundos.

Segundos que aprovechó para acercar su boca a su oído y poder así asegurarse de que sus susurros llegaban claramente a ser escuchados- Ya me he cansado de esta situación. Y como aquí soy yo quien decide, el cuestionario queda finalizado.

Sasuke iba a decir algo, probablemente algún tipo de reproche o alguna pregunta en relación a la actual situación. Sin embargo, la kunoichi fue mas rápida y le tapó la boca sensualmente con su dedo, impidiendo que pronunciara cualquier palabra- Sin reproches, es mi decisión.

Acercó entonces su cara aun más a la de Sasuke y posó sus labios sobre sus propios dedos, los cuales ahora eran la única barrera que la separaba de sus labios- Ya me aburrí de las preguntas. Ahora ardo en deseos de hacer otra cosa…

Sin palabras. Y no es que fuera una persona muy habladora, pero siempre tenía algo que decir. Sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida, el pelinegro se había quedado sin palabras. No comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando… ¿Acaso la Sakura fría y dura que pareciera haber habido en un principio había desparecido? Era la única explicación razonable que encontraba a todo aquello.

Sí, no había más explicaciones. Estaba claro que su compañera no podía mentir más. Había llegado a su límite y la mentira había cesado. De nuevo sus ojos veían a aquella niña, ahora convertida en mujer que ardía en deseos por él. Y ella misma se lo acababa de decir…

Sonrió de forma muy arrogante ante sus propios pensamientos. Y para no desaprovechar la situación, decidió jugar un poco más con su ex compañera de equipo- ¿Y que piensas hacer?- habló de forma lenta y sensual. Elevó una ceja para dar a su rostro mayor personalidad y enfatizar a sí su frase y sin dudarlo dos veces apartó el dedo que lo separaba de los labios de la pelirosa.

Sakura solo se echó levemente para atrás, lo suficiente para no besarlo… pero no lo necesario para no notar su aliento y llegar casi a rozar sus labios. La kunoichi sonrió e incluso el pelinegro pudo ver un brillo distinto en sus ojos, brillo que no supo analizar muy bien y lo catalogó como signo de placer.

¡Plaff!

La distancia entre ambos se cortó tan rápida y bruscamente que apenas tuvo tiempo de visualizarlo. Sólo notó el momento en que su delicada mano cerrada en un puño le daba de lleno en su cara…otra vez.

Y sólo atinó a sentir el punzante dolor que recorrió a su espalda en el momento en el que chocó bruscamente contra la pared, producto del fuerte impacto,

Levantó su mano y se tocó la cara, la cual se imaginaba que por esos momentos debería tener el pómulo completamente rojo e hinchado. Y mientras hacía tal gesto elevó su mirada tan rápido como pudo hacia la persona culpable de su situación.

Sakura, con el puño todavía alzado y la cara oculta bajo los mechones que caían como cascadas de su cabeza, elevó su rostro, dejándole así al Uchiha una perfecta apreciación de su reciente sonrisa- Ardo en deseos de pelear contra ti… ¿Acaso te habías imaginado otra cosa…Sasuke-kun?- las ultimas palabras las pronunció claramente con amplios deseos de burla.

Y lo estaba disfrutando, disfrutaba que aquella situación de nuevo hubiera vuelto a sus manos. De volver a sentir el poder en su carne. Por que por su puesto que en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza abandonar aquella instancia y huir como una cobarde.

No. Ella quería luchar. Deseaba luchar contra él. Pero lo haría cuando ella quisiera, no cuando él lo ordenara. No por nada ella era quien estaba al mando y de un mudo u otro tenía que recuperar su posición y hacérsela entender al impertinaz que tenía en frente.

Pero las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles y el reciente comentario de Sakura cargado con un alto grado de ironía no hizo más que acrecentar en altas cantidades la furia de Sasuke. Quien sin dudarlo dos veces, activó su sharingan y desapareció a una velocidad imperceptible para los ojos de la kunoichi.

Sakura solo sonrió- ¿Quieres jugar al escondite Sasuke-kun? Entonces…encuéntrame- y dicho esto ella también desapareció a una velocidad casi aun mayor que la de Sasuke. Acto que dejó al pelinegro, quien estaba en las sombras de aquella habitación sorprendido.

Pero lejos de temer las nuevas habilidades de Sakura, empezó a recorrerle una casi asfixiante oscuridad. Ahora más que nunca tenía ganas de ver todas y cada una de sus técnicas, deseba ver las mejoras de las que tanto alardeaba… porque de esa forma disfrutaría aun más con su victoria.

Todavía con el sharingan activado, Sasuke sonrió- Juguemos- aquella situación ya empezaba a agradarle más. Y dejando tan solo esa sonrisa en aquella lúgubre habitación el pelinegro desapareció.

* * *

-¡Tsunade-sama!- Shizune entró sin previo aviso en la oficina de la Godaime abriendo la puerta con tal fuerza que hizo sobresaltarse a la Quinta. Quien aprovechando uno de sus tantos descansos se estaba bebiendo una pequeña taza de sake.

-¡Maldición! ¿Es que no sabes llamar antes de entrar mujer?- Tsuande gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus ojos se dirigían a su escritorio, el cual ahora estaba lleno de papeles mojados de sake.

-P..pero Tsunade-sama es una emergencia- estaba asustada por la reacción de su maestra, a la cual aun seguía sin acostumbrarse. Pero aun así, necesitaba contarla urgentemente su recién adquirida información.

Tsunade elevó momentáneamente su mirada a su alumna, interrogada por lo que ésta la podría decir y de nuevo volvió la vista al escritorio- Habla- dijo tajante mientras intentaba en vano recoger los informes para así poder secarlos.

-Hai.-Shizune asintió con la cabeza en vista de que su maestra la daba paso a hablar y se dispuso a contarla todo- Es sobre el interrogatorio a cargo de Sakura-san

-¡Ah! ¿Ya ha terminado? Entonces pásame en seguida los resultados- sin levantar en ningún momento la vista, Tsunade cogió el sake que todavía estaba a salvo en su botella y se dispuso a echarse un nuevo vaso.

-No. No se trata de eso. Envié hace un rato a Neji Hyuga para que supervisara el cuestionario y me informara del tiempo que aun les faltaba para finalizar. Sin embargo, cuando fue a entrar en la habitación no se encontró con nadie en la sala. Estaba vacía.

-¿Cómo?- Tsunade se levantó velozmente de su silla y dio un gran golpe con cada palma de su mano en el escritorio, produciendo así que el vaso de sake fuera de nuevo derramado y como consecuencia la taza cayera estrepitosamente contra el suelo dividiéndose en múltiples trozos.

Shizune la miró preocupada esperando cualquier tipo de orden.

-¡Llama ahora mismo a Kakashi y envía alguien para que los encuentre!

-Yo iré en su búsqueda- ambas mujeres posaron su mirada en el recién llegado. La pelinegra abrió los ojos sorprendida por la intromisión mientras que Tsunade los cerró y suspiró

-¿Siempre tienes que estar escuchando detrás de la puerta Naruto?

-Son mis amigos- El rubio estaba serio y hablaba de forma firme y tajante- Yo los encontraré.

-Haz lo que quieras- Tsunade sabía que no había nada que pudiera decir para hacerle cambiar de opinión, por lo que abatida decidió concederle lo que pedía.

Una vez que Naruto desapareció volvió a posar su mirada en Shizune- ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? Te dije que llamaras a Kakashi

-H..hai- Shizune salió rápidamente de la habitación antes de que su maestra descargara toda su furia en ella.

Tras dar un largo respiro. Tsunade se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio y miró los restos de porcelana esparcidos por el suelo y como las gotas de sake se iban cayendo una a una de la mesa- Esto no puedo significar nada bueno

* * *

Tras estar un buen rato, apareciendo por entre las concurridas calles de Konoha y corroborando con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara que él la seguía, la kunoichi volvió a desaparecer. Pero por fin, encontró el sitio indicando… el lugar perfecto para llevar a cabo un combate.

El antiguo campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7. Un sitio cargado de significado y viejos recuerdos.

Una vez que hubo aparecido, intentó de nuevo buscar el chacra del pelinegro para saber que la había conseguido seguir sin perderse. Sonrió levemente ante sus pensamientos. Quien lo iba a decir, que llegaría el día en que por diversos motivos, él sería quien la estaría persiguiendo a ella por toda la aldea y no al contrario.

Se sentía bien, se sentía realmente bien. Y el solo echo de pensar que a continuación podría disputar una pelea de igual a igual con Sasuke no hacia más que acrecentar su excitación.

Necesitaba hacerlo. Ya no por nadie, sino por ella misma. Quería demostrarse que podía luchar contra él y no dudar ni un instante en hacerle daño, del mismo modo que él tampoco vaciló cuando la hería y la abandonó.

Quería venganza.

De nuevo Sakura sonrió. Ella era la que buscaba venganza y él quien la perseguía. Si se lo hubieran dicho hacía unos años realmente no se había creído aquella situación. Sin embargo, dubitaciones a parte… su lastimado corazón, el cual consiguió fortalecer e intentar reparar con el tiempo, la pedía que luchara. Que le plantara y clara y le devolviera cada golpe que él le dio en su día.

-Te encontré- Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que se olvidó por completo de aquel que la seguía. Quien ahora estaba justo detrás de ella con boca pegada a su oído y su espada haciendo presión en su cuello.

Por unos segundos Sasuke desvió su mirada y se analizó el lugar en el que se encontraban. Apareció entonces una sonrisa que era todo menos arrogante en su cara- Me sorprende que hayas elegido este lugar para luchar.

-Creo que es el adecuado. No se me hubiera ocurrido otro sitio

-Si-Sasuke sonrió de nuevo- Aquí fue donde empezó todo

Por unos momentos, Sakura abrió sus ojos y se sintió tremendamente desconcertada. ¿Acaso Sasuke se estaba poniendo melancólico? Al pensar esto sintió una pequeñaza punzada en el corazón. Como si hubiera descubierto que el personaje frío y ególatra que estaba acorralándola con su espada tuviera sentimientos.

Pero pronto todo pensamiento fue velozmente disipado con un leve susurro- Y aquí es donde terminará- el pelinegro presionó un poco más el cuello con su katana.

Sakura sonrió. Se sentía tremendamente estúpida al haber podido dudar por unos efímeros momentos en que Sasuke podría haberles añorado, en que el asesino que ahora era pudiera tener sentimientos. Se sintió estúpida y se cabreó consigo misma por haber dejado hablar a su corazón en aquellos momentos en vez de haber echo caso a su mente, a la lógica y sabia razón.

Subió lentamente una de sus manos hasta colocarla justo encima del brazo que sujetaba la katana- No podría estar mas de acuerdo

Y haciendo uso de su inhumana fuerza, la kunoichi hizo presión en el brazo de Sasuke mientras se agachaba para coger el impulso necesario para lanzarlo por encima de ella.

Así fue como se desquitó de su agarre y ahí fue donde comenzó la verdadera batalla.

El pelinegro se levantó y la miró con el ceño fruncido, acto que Sakura le devolvió de igual modo.

Esta vez sus ojos no buceaban en los del otro en busca de cualquier sentimiento. Esta vez la ira era palpable y el duelo de miradas se quedó en un simple acto previo al verdadero combate.

* * *

_Eso es todo por hoy. ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Primero que nada, perdón por dejarles con ese gusanillo y haber atrasado la pelea hasta el próximo capitulo. Pero espero así tener mas libertad para estrujarme el cerebro y poder realizar un combate como dios manda._

_Del mismo modo les digo, que eso me tomará bastante tiempo. Pues no es mi especialidad narrar batallas y creo que me va a costar más de lo deseado, por lo tanto sean pacientes. (Y no sean muy duros al dejarme comentario UwU) jaja_

_Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, personalmente estoy bastante conforme. Y de nuevo cualquier idea que tengan sobre como continuar no duden en decírmela pues intentaré de cualquier forma incrustarla a la historia._

_Nada más, espero sus comentarios, ya que sin ellos la inspiración decae a pasos agigantados xD_

_Cuídense!_


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola!_

_Mil perdones por mi tardanza. Pero he estado algo ocupada con mi otro fic (el cual ha sido un tanto criticado. Si alguien lee las edades de Sakura y se pasa por mi perfil verá las explicaciones al respecto)._

_De nuevo Gracias y gracias a todos los que me dejáis comentario. Por que cada vez que leo vuestros comentarios me animo, porque me dejáis ideas maravillosas y criticas muy constructivas. Gracias._

_Antes de leer el capitulo sabed que hay menos dialogo que habitualmente, pero aun así espeo que os guste. Intentaré compensar esta falta en el próximo capitulo._

_**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

_Ahora si, disfruten la lectura:_

_

* * *

  
_

.-EL INTERROGATORIO-.

Preparados… listos… ¡Ya!

Al unísono de una imaginaria campana, ambos shinobis salieron a la vez de sus posiciones con la mayor de sus velocidades para llegar cuanto antes hacia su oponente. Al ser Sasuke el primero en acercarse aprovechó su situación para lanzar el primero de una serie indefinida de golpes, dejando tan solo a la kunoichi un breve espacio de tiempo para protegerse.

Sakura tuvo que poner sus manos cruzadas en frente de su cara como escudo para evitar que el puño de Sasuke la golpeara. Ante el golpe fallido, el pelinegro no dudó ni unos segundos y siguió con su cometido, esta vez procurando dañar a su compañera mediante una patada, la cual se quedó en el aire ya que la kunoichi pudo predecir su movimiento y se apartó a tiempo de la trayectoria de aquel golpe.

Se alejó lo suficiente para no ser herida y lo necesario para contraatacar lo más rápido posible. Usando uno de sus pies como impulso, se lanzó rápidamente hacia Sasuke para intentar dañarle con uno de sus puños. Lo intentó primero con la derecha, ya que era con la que mayor fuerza daría su golpe, pero el puñetazo únicamente fue recibido por el viento pues Sasuke apartó astutamente y sin ningún tipo de problemas su cara hacia el otro lado del que provenía el golpe. Lo intentó entonces con la izquierda, pero el movimiento de Sasuke volvió a ser el mismo haciendo así que el golpe fuera de nuevo un fracaso.

No le costaba nada evitar aquellos puños. Sus ojos podían ver la situación como si una película a cámara lenta estuviera revelándose ante él haciéndole así la pelea mucho más sencilla. No tenía más que ladear su cara para evitar aquellos impactos. Pero Sakura no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente. Volvió de nuevo a la carga lanzándose literalmente contra él.

Ella atacaba y él se defendía. Sasuke iba retrocediendo inconscientemente para evitar ser profundamente dañado con uno de esos golpes. Ágilmente sus piernas iban retrocediendo y apartándole de la trayectoria de aquellos puños. Hasta que sus piernas toparon con algo.

Su espalda chocó bruscamente contra un maldito árbol que impedía su huida. Un leve reproche salió de sus labios al ser consciente de su situación, miró de refilón aquel tronco y de nuevo su mirada se dirigió al frente para observar como una delicada mano cargada de chacra estaba a punto de romperle la cara.

Afortunadamente, el sharingan lo salvó de nuevo. Dio un gran salto y se situó sobre una de las ramas de los árboles consiguiendo así que el puño de Sakura acabara estrellado contra el árbol.

Se había salvado. Aunque sólo por el momento ya que pronto tuvo que abandonar aquella rama que había sido su salvación, pues su contrincante acaba de cargarse el soporte de ésta de un solo golpe y el árbol tardaría pocos segundos en caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

Una vez que sus pies volvieron a tocar tierra, se giró sobre sus talones para poder enfrentar de nuevo su mirada con la de la pelirosada, la cual estaba jadeando débilmente por la reciente sesión de constantes movimientos.

Verla así le produjo una malsana satisfacción. Se jactaría con aquella situación como ella lo había echo anteriormente. Alzó una ceja y habló con un pedante tono burlesco- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

La boca de Sakura se cerró de golpe impidiendo que los suspiros se la escapasen. Sus jades, ahora fríos, se centraron ferozmente en la persona que ahora era diana de todos sus cabreos y furias - Más te gustaría- y sin perder tiempo en tontas habladurías se lanzó de nuevo contra el Uchiha.

Borrosos movimientos, fugaces patadas, puños distorsionados y leves quejidos. Eso era todo lo que una vista externa podría apreciar de la pelea. Los shinobis estaban llevando a cabo una perfecta demostración del taijutsu. Utilizaban todas las partes de sus cuerpos capaces de dañar a su adversario, se movían raudos y audaces por el espacio del aquel viejo campo de entrenamiento. No se distinguía quien era la figura que llevaba el control en aquellos momentos, pues a los escasos segundos el agresor pasaba a ser el agredido.

Pero los movimientos eran de todo menos difusos. Su trayectoria estaba estratégicamente diseñada y sus golpes eran extremadamente precisos. Su cuerpo obedecía al detalle sus órdenes. No había lugar para las dudas ni para los errores.

Era toda una demostración. Una clase magistral que cualquier shinobi de menor rango mataría por presenciar. Era tal la maestría de sus movimientos que su pelea, más allá de ser una cruel lucha entre viejos compañeros de equipo, podría pasar a ser perfectamente un magnifico espectáculo sobre las habilidades de un Ninja.

* * *

Era idiota pero no tanto.

No dudó más de dos segundos en confiar en sus impulsos y tomar la dirección más evidente y para su bienestar y el de sus amigos, confiaba en que era la adecuada.

Su mirada era más seria de lo normal. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido dándole a su expresión un tono serio y preocupado, algo inusual en el shinobi. Y su vista al frente, con el mentón levando, un gesto que recalcaba más su decidida personalidad. Por que iba a ir quisieran o no, porque iba a interrumpir esa estupidez les gustase o no. Por que eran sus amigos…

Sus amigos… Por unos segundos, meditó en sus propios pensamientos. Mientras camina velozmente por entre los tejados de su aldea se puso a reflexionar en su actual situación. Y eso tan solo le llevó a aumentar la ira de su cuerpo.

Se suponía que su reencuentro tendría que ser algo especial. Por que era algo significativo, algo muy significativo; el quipo 7 estaba de nuevo reunido, al completo, con todos sus miembros en activo.

¿Por qué no podía ser así?

De acuerdo, aceptada que Sakura había cambiado, que sus sentimientos, su fuerza y personalidad estaban lejos de ser los de la misma niña que inició en el quipo 7. Aceptaba también que Sasuke no era el mismo, que era un traidor y que lo más probable era que volviera mucho más frío y arrogante de lo que ya era.

Pero él también había cambiado. Él era más fuerte, más confiado y más maduro.

Sin embargo, Sakura seguía siendo su Sakura-chan. Sasuke seguía siendo el teme y él seguía siendo un rubio impulsivo e hiperactivo. ¿Por qué no podían reencontrarse como tal?

-¡Tsk!- Naruto aceleró el paso producto de las fuertes emociones que sus pensamientos le estaban haciendo tener.

Ya le faltaba poco para llegar y esperaba que sus mayores miedos no se estuvieran haciendo realidad.

* * *

Cuando su cuerpos ya no les permitían mayor resistencia, ambos shinobis retrocedieron con un gran salto lo suficientemente potente para mantener una sana distancia con su oponente.

De nuevo el desafío de miradas. Miradas analíticas y observadoras. Tras una larga sesión de golpes era el momento de recomponerse, de permitir a sus pulmones llenarse del aire que antes le habían robado.

La batalla no había echo más que empezar y ni mucho menos esto podría significar un descanso. Era el momento de hacer un balance de la situación, de analizar al adversario, agrupar la información obtenida y elaborar la mejor estrategia posible para salir victorioso de aquel combate.

Era uno de los momentos más duros de la batalla, donde la capacidad de reacción, la agilidad mental y la inteligencia eran su arma más potente.

Sakura estaba en desventaja y era consciente de ello. Sus jades se cerraron levemente para analizar con más fuerza a su contrincante. Sasuke era mucho más rápido que ella y el sharingan no la ayudaba en nada en su cometido.

Intentó pensar en lo sus habilidades, a su favor tenía la lucha a cortas distancias ya que era su especialidad, solo la haría falta un par de golpes para dejar fuera de combate al pelinegro. Pero eso no sería una tarea facil…

_Maldición_ pensó la kunoichi. Tenía que actuar rápido, antes de que al pelinegro le diera tiempo a idear un plan.

Por su parte, Sasuke no se perdía detalle de cada movimiento que el cuerpo de su compañera hacía. Estaba quieta, con sus jades fuertemente posados en él. Le analizaban al igual que él hacia con ella. Y extrañamente aquel juego de miradas le gustaba. A penas se preocupaba de la batalla pues tenía la confianza suficiente en sí mismo de que sería fácil vencerla… aunque por el momento eso fuera algo que no entrara dentro de sus planes. Ahora la curiosidad era más fuerte y lo único que deseaba era verla en acción, ver sus cambios y sus reacciones. Analizar todo lo que ella hacía.

¿Por qué esta reciente atracción? Ni el mismo lo sabía…

Pronto salió de sus cavilaciones al notar como Sakura se movía. Él suspiró, otra vez le atacaba de frente ¿es que acaso no se daba cuenta que así no iba a conseguir nada?- Estás perdiendo el tiempo Sakura

La kunoichi lanzó su puñetazo y Sasuke lo esquivó… pero esta vez fue diferente. Pudo quitarse de la trayectoria de aquel golpe por escasos milímetros, incluso pudo notar el aire tenso y cargado alrededor de ese puño silbando por su cara.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a analizar la diferencia entre ese golpe y los anteriores, tuvo que apartarse de nuevo pues la kunoichi había vuelto a lanzar un puño contra él. Los estaba esquivando con muchos problemas y no entendía el porque.

-¡Maldición!- pudo esquivar la patada, pero no todo el puñetazo. Sakura consiguió alcanzarlo levemente dándole en la mejilla.

Sasuke fue arrastrado unos cuantos metros atrás, tuvo que incrustar fuertemente sus pies en la tierra para dejar de deslizarse sobre ésta y poder fijarse así en su compañera. ¿Desde cuando era tan veloz?

Y entonces lo vio. Una sonrisa apareció en sus semblante al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y se reprochó a si mismo por haber pasado inadvertido a aquel detalle- Siempre fuiste buena con el manejo del chacra, no me sorprende que puedas utilizarlo con tal precisión.

Sakura había estado usando una cantidad específica de chacra y la había mantenido sobre sus pies para darse así mayor velocidad. Fue una ayuda extra que la permitió llegar a tocar al pelinegro, sin embargo, no fue suficiente.

La kunoichi sonrió ante el comentario de Sasuke- ¿Acaso eso es un halago?

-Uhm- el pelinegro le devolvió la sonrisa- Ni mucho menos. Por mucho que tu velocidad haya aumentado, sigo siendo muy superior a ti. Y eso es más que evidente.

Aquel comentario no le gustó nada y así lo hizo demostrar en su cara- No me subestimes Uchiha- sus palabras de nuevo volvieron a adquirir ese tono frío y duro que había querido mantener desde el principio.

Sasuke quitó la sonrisa de su cara y se fijó más en su compañera. Estaba claro que no lo iba a entender por las buenas, por lo cual, tendría que ser por las malas. A demás, aquel uso tan despectivo de su apellido no le había gustado nada y mucho menos el motivo por el que lo había usado.

-Te demostraré que tan confundida estás- Llevó su mano hacia su espalda para sacar su katana. Una vez que ésta estuvo en su mano empezaron a salir unas chispas que poco a poco se fueron extendiendo, cubriendo así todo el cuerpo del pelinegro

-Chidori Nagashi- susurró la kunoichi mientras pensaba en una forma de salir de aquella técnica lo antes posible.

Pero poco tiempo tuvo de pensarlo ya que Sasuke se lanzó contra ella. La kunoichi veía estupefacta como él se iba acercando a una velocidad muy superior a la anteriormente utilizada. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que pensar rápidamente en esquivarlo. Sus ojos cada vez veían más cerca aquellos relámpagos que pronto acabarían en su cuerpo sino hacia algo para remediarlo.

-¡Temeeeee!

-¡Mierda!-Sasuke tuvo que frenar estrepitosamente y detener su técnica segundos antes de que impactaran contra la pelirosa.

-¿Qué?- Sakura abrió sus ojos todo lo que estos se lo permitían para fijarse más atentamente en la persona que tenía en frente y que acababa de detener el golpe de Sasuke.

Naruto había llegado. Se había colocado justamente entre sus compañeros, con los brazos estirados a ambos lados impidiendo que Sasuke golpeara a la kunoichi. Dando la espalda a Sakura y mirando seriamente al pelinegro.

-¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo estúpido?!

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por el reciente grito dirigido al rubio. Naruto, todavía sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar se dio la vuelta para dirigir sus ahora sorprendidos ojos hacia su amiga- Te… te estoy salvando Sakura-chan- ¿Es que acaso no era evidente? ¿Por qué narices le gritaba?... Naruto no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía

-¡No necesito tu ayuda idiota! Esto es entre Sasuke y yo. Ahora, apártate de mi camino.

Naruto seguía sin palabras ante los comentarios de su amiga, mientras que Sasuke mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción al oír todo lo que salía por la boca de la kunoichi.

-Ya la has oído dobe. Quítate de en medio

El rubio se dio media vuelta para fijar su mirada en Sasuke. Le analizó de arriba a bajo y luego mantuvo la mirada con él. Una mirada que le amenazaba, unos ojos azules cargados de rabia que le avisaban de que cualquier movimiento que hiciera en contra de aquella mujer, sería su último movimiento. Por muy amigo suyo que fuera no iba a permitirle que le hiciera daño a Sakura.

Sasuke captó en seguida el mensaje de Naruto. Como siempre ambos shinobis se entendían a la perfección y no hacían falta las palabras para saber lo que estaban pensando.

-¡Vete!- Pero Sakura no se percataba de lo que sucedía y su impaciencia acabó por terminarse. Dio un gran golpe a Naruto para alejarle del campo de batalla y así poder continuar con su cometido. No iba a permitir que nadie la ayudara, no iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiera en medio y la dejara en mal lugar. No de nuevo, esta vez tenía que demostrar todo lo que ella valía. Y por mucho que las cosas pintaran mal, tenía que demostrar que ésta era una lucha de igual a igual.

* * *

Abatido y un tanto decepcionado, Naruto no tuvo más opciones que apartarse de la pelea y situarse en la rama de un árbol. Le carcomían las entrañas por tener que quedarse como un mero espectador mientras que sus amigos luchaban.

Y entonces, ante sus propios pensamientos el rubio reaccionó. Posó entonces su mirada en la pelirosa y vio a una mujer fuerte y confiada, con la mirada fija. Una leve sonrisa, que representaba todo menos felicidad, se mostró en la cara del kitsune.

-Así es como te sentías Sakura-chan…-susurró

Ahora Naruto comprendía lo que era estar en la antigua posición de la kunoichi. Lo que era ser un mero observador de las situaciones. Ver luchar a tus compañeros como dos auténticos ninjas mientras que él solo era un espectador, estar a un lado de ambos sin poder hacer nada… Ahora entendía la decisión de Sakura al querer ser considerada como una igual en la batalla.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver como Sasuke estaba a punto de lanzar una gran bola de fuego contra su amiga. Y olvidándose de todo lo anterior pensado, su cuerpo actuó por él y dio un gran paso al frente para poder evitar aquel golpe. Sin embargo, su cuerpo fue detenido por una mano extraña posada sobre su hombro.

Giró levemente su vista interrogado por la reciente aparición-¿Kakashi-sensei?

-¿No te ha dicho Sakura que no te acercaras?

-Pero…- Naruto posó de nuevo sus ojos en la batalla y otra vez olvidó todo lo anteriormente dicho- ¡pero la va a matar!

Kakashi suspiró y cerró su único ojo visible en señal de abatimiento- Mira otra vez Naruto

El shinobi hizo caso a su maestro y volvió a posar la mirada en la pelea. Sakura había conseguido evitar el golpe del pelinegro y ahora era ella la atacante.

-No la hace falta nuestra ayuda. Será mejor que te quedes aquí y no interrumpas para nada.

-Pero…-El rubio iba a reprochar de nuevo, pero al encontrarse con la mirada reprochadora de su maestro, soltó un gran suspiro dando a entender que había comprendido la situación, pero aún así no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

Por lo que un poco resignado, Naruto no pudo hacer más que sentarse con su sensei a observar la batalla que se estaba disputando.

* * *

_Esto va mal_ pensó la kunoichi

Y ese era el mejor razonamiento que podía deducir de su combate. Tras dos arduas horas de constantes peleas, los ninjas se habían separado escasamente para poder recuperar el aire y regular así sus respiraciones.

Como buena médica, aprovechó aquellos momentos para hacer un balance de su estado físico y como bien había pensado, las cosas no pintaban muy bien. Tenía varios cortes superficiales en brazos y piernas producto de la katana de Sasuke. Su ropa estaba medio quemada por las técnicas del shinobi y en su cara tenía un par de rasguños provocados por dos shurinkens que no vio venir.

Todo esto eran meras heridas insignificantes. Lo que de verdad preocupaba a la kunoichi eran sus reservas de chacra. Durante todo el combate había procurado usar la cantidad exacta y a poder ser la minima posible para que su ataque fuera efectivo. Pero llevaban demasiado tiempo combatiendo y a penas la quedaba para un par de técnicas más.

Posó entonces sus vivaces jades sobre su contrincante. Sasuke había clavado su espada en el suelo para poder apoyarse sobre ella y recuperar así el aliento. Tenía la cara hinchada por los golpes de Sakura y su ropa estaba rasgada por las armas que le había lanzado la kunoichi. A simple vista no pareciera que hubiera estado peleando contra alguien, sin embargo, el pelinegro contaba con una herida grave no visible. Sakura había conseguido darle con la mano abierta en su brazo izquierdo y había echo uso de una nueva técnica, usando su chacra para paralizar uno de los músculos del pelinegro.

Su mente se puso a trabajar de nuevo.

Sasuke estaba limitado a la hora de usar técnicas debido a la poca movilidad de su brazo izquierdo. Eso era bueno.

Ella no tenía chacra suficiente para aguantar más de media hora. Eso era malo. Si pudiera tan solo darle dos puños directos cargados de chacra, estaba segura que podría ganar aquel combate.

Sin embargo, la velocidad de Sasuke era mayor y si a eso le añadimos la ventaja que el sharingan le daba… como bien había pensado Sakura… Las cosas no iban nada bien.

-Ríndete

La fría y seca voz del shinobi retumbó en sus oídos como si de una pesadilla se tratara. No pudo evitar que una carcajada saliera de su boca- ¿Lo dices en serio?

Sasuke sonrió- No puedes engañar a mis ojos. Veo a través de ti- Sasuke sabía las limitaciones de chacra de su compañera.

-¡Ey Teme! ¡Eres un maldito pervertido!

Los dos contrincantes miraron hacia la dirección en la que provenía aquel grito con la cara totalmente desencajada.

-¡No me refería a eso idiota!- La ira de Sasuke pronto comenzó a hacer aparición y estaba deseando descargarla toda contra aquel maldito impertinente. Sin embargo, cometió uno de los más estúpidos fallos que un Ninja podía tener durante un combate; la distracción.

Sakura aprovechó aquellos momentos de confusión y no dudó ni unos segundos en lanzarse con todo el chacra que le quedaba en la mano hacia el cuerpo del pelinegro. Y su ataque fue completamente satisfactorio. Su puño le dio de lleno en el pecho a Sasuke, quien sin haber previsto el ataque, salió disparado varios metros atrás por la fuerza del impacto, destruyendo varios árboles a su paso hasta que acabó estrellado en el suelo.

-¡Genial!- Totalmente sin aliento, la kunoichi se regodeó con su reciente triunfo.

La sangre que se abotonaba en su garganta salió expulsada de una vez. Tosió un par de veces más y tras eso respiró profundamente insertando el aire en sus pulmones, los cuales ahora estaban fuertemente dañados.

Todavía de rodillas, el pelinegro se levantó y se limpió las gotas rojas y espesas que todavía estaban latentes en su rostro. Su mirada, ahora más fría que nunca estaba posada en el cuerpo de Sakura, la cual tenía una sonrisa triunfal en la cara.

Craso error por su parte.

La furia de Sasuke aumentó en demasía. No solo Naruto se había burlado de él sino que Sakura lo había tomado por tonto y encima ahora se regodeaba con un triunfo que no la pertenecía. Estaba cabreado…realmente enfadado. La furia lo cegaba y no pensó más de dos segundos en usar su técnica.

- Parece que tienes ganas de acabar cuanto antes. Bien, déjame satisfacer tus deseos.

Alzó la espada por encima de su cabeza, los rayos del sol se podían reflejar en el acero del arma produciendo así un ferviente resplandor que le daba más énfasis a sus movimientos. Entonces, de golpe y sin previo aviso, Sasuke clavó la espada con gran fuerza en el suelo y se dispuso ha hacer unos sellos.

Sakura calló al suelo. Sus piernas la habían fallado pues ya no tenía chacra, ni aliento, ni fuerzas. Sus ojos se posaron al frente ante los recientes movimientos de Sasuke y de pronto un aura de miedo comenzó a rodearla.

Las manos de Sasuke se movían a la velocidad de la luz. Era imposible adivinar los sellos que estaban formando pues ningún ojo humano podía seguirle los movimientos

* * *

-¡Si! ¡Se lo merece por pervertido! ¡Sakura-chan ha ganado dattebayo!

-No cantes victoria tan pronto- Kakashi, sin despegar sus ojos del nuevo volumen del Icha Icha habló tranquilamente hacia su alumno.

Naruto volvió a mirar fijamente y se dio cuenta del reciente despertar de Sasuke. Entonces sus ojos se llenaron de pánico- ¿Qué… Qué pretende hacer?

Kakashi levantó intrigado la mirada. Y no tardó más de un segundo en quitarse el protector que tapaba su ojo izquierdo para corroborar sus sospechas. El sharingan se clavó en las manos del Uchiha mientras que de su boca solo salía un pequeño susurro- Chidori…

-¿¡NANI!?

* * *

-Chidori- con una voz aterradoramente tétrica Sasuke susurró el nombre de la reciente técnica. Todo el chacra que pudo se concentró en su mano derecha y empezó a adquirir la forma de millones de relámpagos tronando sin descanso.

Extendió su brazo para apartar aquella técnica de su propio cuerpo y sin dudarlo comenzó a correr en dirección a la pelirosa mientras que su técnica iba destrozando el suelo a su paso.

Los jades se abrieron hasta su límite. Y sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar. Apoyó las manos en la tierra intentando hacer fuerza para levantarse, y gracias a su perseverancia y a los fuertes deseos de vencer en aquel combate, la kunoichi sacó fuerzas de sabe dios donde y consiguió ponerse de pie, en posición de defensa con el mentón alzado y mirando de frente a su oponente.

Realmente estaba muerta de miedo. Sabía que sería muy fácil, casi imposible evitar aquella téncnica, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Sasuke cada vez estaba más cerca y ella se sentía cada vez más lejos.

Creyó ver su final hasta el momento en el que una fugaz sombra apareció al lado del pelinegro amarrándole fuertemente del brazo haciendo así que la técnica relámpago de éste se esfumara. Segundos después una nube de humo apareció justo en frente de ella con los brazos extendidos, protegiéndola de cualquier posible ataque.

-Ya es suficiente Sasuke, la batalla ha terminado

Por unos segundos el pelinegro recapacitó y desactivó su sharingan posando así su negra mirada en el cuerpo de Sakura. Por primera vez desde que la había visto comenzó a ver aquella mujer que él recordaba. A aquella niña cuya cara era como un libro abierto. Y sin necesidad de técnica alguna Sasuke pudo ver el miedo y la sorpresa reflejados en los ojos de la kunoichi.

-¡Por que os habéis metido en medio! ¡Os dije que os quedarais al margen!

Kakashi no se inmutó por las palabras de la pelirosa, mientras que Naruto la miró incrédulo ¿Acaso pretendía morir a manos de Sasuke?

Sasuke por el contrario sonrió. Al igual que Kakashi sabía perfectamente que Sakura estaba enormemente agradecida con ellos por haber salvado. Sin embargo, su reciente adquirido orgullo y su nueva y falsa personalidad la impedían aceptar la ayuda de nadie.

-Tsunade-sama nos espera. ¡Vámonos!- Sasuke y Kakashi desaparecieron del lugar.

Naruto, un tanto receloso quiso acercarse a su amiga para ayudarla, para brindarle su hombro como apoyo. Y aunque a regañadientes la kunoichi tuvo que aceptar ser llevada hasta el confort de su hogar, donde por fin se quedó a solas con sus pensamientos.

Lo único que pudo hacer, fue sonreír recordando los últimos momentos de su batalla- Realmente venía directo a matarme…

* * *

_Ok. Como capítulo estoy medianamente satisfecha. No refleja todo lo que hubiera querido (pero como ya dije las batallas no es lo mío) si he decepcionado a alguien, perdón. Pero usar técnicas, movimientos…etc se me da francamente mal._

_Estoy contenta porque el final es justamente como me lo esperaba y porque he conseguido insertar cosas de las que vosotros me pedisteis. He procurado poner un poco de todo; una pequeña interrupción de Naruto, pero a la vez que se quedara al margen. Y como es obvio y pensaba hacer desde un principio es que Sakura estaba claro que no podía ganar, pero quería que luchara de igual igual y espero haberlo conseguido aunque sea un poco._

_¿Qué creen o quieren que suceda ahora? Yo ya tengo un par de cosas pensadas, pero entre las ideas de todos seguro que sale algo muchísimo mejor._

_Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. De verdad, muchas gracias._

_(Recuerdo a los lectores de las Edades de Sakura se pasen por mi pefil)  
_

_Espero sus opiniones. Cuídense!_


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, primeramente GOMEN por la tardanza, esta vez me pasé un poco. Pero a parte de mi falta de imaginación estuve un poco desmotivada y ocupada con el otro fic. Espero que lo entiendan._

_Y como siempre, muchas no; Muchísimas gracias por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, adoro leer sus sugerencias, sus apoyos, sus criticas…todos! Gracias a todos pues sois mi fuente de inspiración. xD  
_

_Bueno espero que os guste el capitulo._

_**Advertencias**__: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, el fic si._

_Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura:_

_

* * *

  
_

.-EL INTERROGATORIO-.

Alzó la mirada al cielo y se quedó durante unos segundos sumida en sus pensamientos mientras observaba como los rayos solares impactaban directamente sobre los tejados de la aldea provocando un incomodo reflejo haciendo que sus parpados se cerraran levemente.

El verano se hacía presenta ya en Konoha y no se divisaba ni una sola nube en aquel resplandeciente amanecer. Ni si quiera la tan habitual brisa matutina se podía apreciar en aquella mañana.

Desvió un poco más sus jades, todavía con la vista alzada para centrarse en el imponente edificio que yacía frente a ella, y el cual aun no se sentía con fuerzas de pisar. La Torre Hokage, majestuosa como siempre, situada estratégicamente en el centro de la villa.

Se centró aún más en una de las ventanas, la cual daba paso al despacho de su maestra y por lo tanto a su destino y observó como un rayo de sol impactaba justamente en el cristal, reflejándose directamente contra sus ojos.

Aquella señal la hizo reaccionar. Era hora de entrar y de enfrentarse a las consecuencias de su reciente misión. La cual consideraba como un autentico fracaso. Apretó con gran fuerza la carpeta que portaba contra su pecho y dio un respiro de resignación mientras miraba la puerta que se abría ante ella.

Ya no podía quedarse más tiempo parada como una estúpida frente a aquel edificio. No importaban las consecuencias, ella las acataría. No tenía porque temer a nadie por mucho que fuera la mismísima Hokage. Ella era Haruno Sakura, ella ahora era fuerte. Era una ambu distinguida y como tal no podía mostrar sus emociones.

Dio varios pasos acercándose cada vez más a la puerta. A cada zancada su rostro se iba enfriando, sus facciones se tensaban y todas sus emociones quedaban relegadas a un segundo plano. No podía mostrarse vulnerable, por mucho temor que tuviera en su cuerpo.

Paso a paso su cuerpo se internó en la Torre y lentamente se iba sumergiendo en las profundidades de los pasillos. Giró la esquina del último pasillo a recorrer y su mirada se avivó al notar una nueva presencia.

Sus ojos se centraron en la persona que obstaculizaba su paso. No tenía intenciones de pararse y por lo cual siguió caminando con la mirada al frente y el mentón elevado. El susodicho hizo la misma acción que la pelirosa. Sus pasos firmes y su porte elegante siguieron su camino en dirección a Sakura.

Hasta que sus caminos se cruzaron. Aunque sus miradas no lo hicieron y no lo harían nunca. Él ocupaba el espacio derecho mientras ella iba por la izquierda.

-Neji-san- saludó de manera protocolaría

-Haruno-fue la respuesta del Hyuga- He oído rumores sobre los resultados de tu misión

-No creas todo lo que oigas Hyuga

Neji ladeó sus labios en un intento de sonrisa- No lo hago. No soy de los que hacen caso a falsos rumores. Sin embargo, tengo bien entendido que lo que iba a ser un simple interrogatorio acabó en una lucha campal.

Sakura en ningún momento mostró algún tipo de reacción ante las punzadas de Neji y por el contrario siguió hablando de forma fría y controlada-Nada es simple si se trata de un Uchiha, ya deberías saberlo.

-Si, es cierto- Neji hizo una pausa que cargó aun más la actual situación. Por su parte la kunoichi entendió tal acto como el fin de su conversación y se propuso a reanudar su camino- Sin embargo…- pero Neji todavía no había terminado de hablar y Sakura tuvo que detenerse a escucharlo sin darse la vuelta en ningún momento- Es una pena que no lograras ganarlo. Me habría jactado viendo su orgullo dañado.

Sakura no supo muy bien que contestar. Aquella frase podría tener muchos significados y no sabía por cual decantarse ¿Se estaba burlando de su derrota o simplemente la estaba consolando a su manera por no haber ganado la pelea? Quien sabe, Neji no era un tipo fácil y ella no iba a ser quien lo entendería por primera vez.

La kunoichi reanudó su paso y llegó a la puerta que la separaba de su maestra. Estiró su mano para tocar con ella y avisar así de su presencia, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada.

* * *

-Dáselos- ordenó de forma contundente.

Al recibir la orden, Shizune se fue sin ningún tipo de dubitaciones hasta la posición del pelinegro y le entregó varios papeles y folletos que recién acababan de ser firmados. Una vez que el susodicho tuvo todo en su poder, la pelinegra le obsequió con el último de los objetos, la banda que lo catalogaba como Ninja oficial de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

Sasuke la observó en su mano durante unos segundos. Aquella no era la vieja y azul banda que el solía llevar en su frente. Ésta estaba nueva, todavía el filo metálico producía destellos y la tela negra estaba impoluta.

Aquel trozo de tela era muy significativo. Representaba su regreso a la aldea y a la vez le recordaba lo diferente de la situación. Por que las cosas ya no eran como antes, porque ya no había un equipo 7, ya no era un gennin… Ahora todo era nuevo, al igual que su banda.

-¿Algún problema?- Tsunade cortó el reciente silencio.

Sasuke elevó su mirada para ver la mueca de la Godaime, la cual tenía una ceja levantada esperando una respuesta por su parte.- No- fue todo lo que dijo.

Tsunade suspiró- No pienses que todo será tan fácil. Aunque hayas vuelto a ejercer como Ninja de Konoha tu pasado aun está ahí y como te dije ayer tus recientes actos no hacen más que aumentar mis dudas respecto a esta decisión, sino hubiera sido por la intercepción de Kakashi, puede que las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes.

El pelinegro escuchaba atento el sermón de la Godaime. Con su rostro frío e impasible recopilaba todas y cada una de las palabras que estaba recibiendo. Sabía perfectamente que no confiaban en él y por su puesto que no se lo reprochaba, sabía mejor que nadie que su pasado lo iba a perseguir eternamente y eso era algo que él tenía muy asumido.

-Ya puedes irte- cortó Tsunade- recuerda lo que te he dicho, en cuanto tenga tus resultados comenzarás con las misiones.

-Uhm- Sin decir más, Sasuke se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse de aquella habitación. Abrió el pomo de la puerta y al hacer este gesto se quedó estático al observar la persona que yacía frente a él.

La kunoichi se quedó igualmente asombrada. Tenía todavía la mano levantada para hacer el gesto de llamar a la puerta, el cual ahora era obviamente innecesario. Solamente salió de su trance al ver la sonrisa arrogante que se formó en la cara del pelinegro. Ella le contestó con una mueca fría y dura y tras eso él desapareció y ella se internó en el despacho de su maestra cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Tsunade-sama, vengo a entregarte el informe de la misión- como la caracterizaba, su tono de voz era simple y firme.

-De acuerdo- Tsunade estiró el brazo para recoger el montón de papeles que su alumna la entregaba y lo dejó suavemente sobre la mesa con la intención de leerlo más tarde.- Tengo un encargo especial para ti- soltó de pronto mirando fijamente a quien fuera su alumna a los ojos.

Pero ella, lejos de inmutarse siguió escuchando en silencio a su maestra, aunque en vista de que la rubia no seguía con su conversación decidió echarla una mano- ¿De que trata la misión?

Tsunade cerró los ojos y suspiró. Al abrirlos volvió a posar sus zafiros sobre la pelirosada para analizarla con detalle. Y como siempre su vista era la misma. Solamente veía a un anbu duro y eficaz en espera de sus órdenes. Ordenes que acataría sin reproche alguno y las cuales cumpliría a la perfección. Siempre era la misma vista, siempre lo mismo… Y ya estaba empezando a cansarse… cada vez su paciencia estaba más al limite… cada vez la echaba más menos.

-¿Y bien?- Sakura habló de nuevo

-No se trata de una misión. Necesito que hagas un chequeo a alguien.

-¿Solamente se trata de eso?- Sakura suspiró- No voy a cuestionar sus órdenes Tsunade-sama, pero un reconocimiento puede hacerlo cualquiera, estoy segura que puedo ser de mayor utilidad en otro tipo de misión.

Tsunade escuchó cada palabra al detalle. Cerró los ojos y de nuevo un vacío y profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios. Otra vez las formalidades… cada vez odiaba más oír aquellas frases salir de su boca.

-No es un simple reconocimiento. Necesito que analices a fondo su estado físico, los niveles de chacra y todas las capacidades que posea. Necesito toda la información posible. Y tú mejor que nadie puedes realizar ese trabajo. Eres capaz de ver detalles que un médico cualquiera pasaría por alto e incluso lo harás el doble de rápido. Por ello has sido asignada.

-Entiendo- Sakura hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa por la anterior impertinez y a modo a despido, pues una vez que enderezó su figura se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Dirígete ahora mismo al hospital-habló Tsunade antes de que la kunoichi abandonara la sala.

Sakura estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando una pregunta surgió por su mente- ¿Quién es la perso…?- pero antes de acabar la frase la puerta ya se había cerrado. Quiso volver a entrar en el despacho para saciar sus dudas, pero la pareció un acto inútil. Tan solo tenía que ir al hospital y descubrir por ella misma quien sería la persona que debía tratar. Por lo que, con esos pensamientos, Sakura abandonó la Torre Hokage a paso firme y decidido.

Mientras abandonaba aquel edificio comenzó a embargarla una duda ¿Por qué Tsunade no la había gritado por el fracaso de su misión? Estaba segura de que la Hokage ya sabía perfectamente que había estado peleando con Sasuke…y que había perdido. ¿Por qué no la había dicho nada entonces? ¿Pena? ¿Acaso sentía lástima por ella y no quería dañar más su orgullo?

-¡Tsk!- Esos pensamientos no hacían mas que enfadarla. No permitía que nadie tuviera pena por ella. Ella sabía muy bien que había fallado en la misión y como tal merecía unas consecuencias, no quería ningún trato especial…

Y así, mientras cavilaba más en todo aquello, Sakura se fue acercando al hospital de Konoha, sin embargo, casualmente en la misma dirección tuvo que pasar por delante del viejo campo de entrenamiento, el cual no pasó desapercibido para sus ojos.

Lo miró durante varios segundos, analizando cada detalle que allí residía, viendo el suelo destrozado y los árboles quedamos por la pelea que allí se había disputado. Su entrecejo se frunció al recordar todo aquello.

"_Realmente vino directo a matarme_" Sakura recordó el final de la pelea. Y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Y es que aunque nadie pudiera comprenderlo, ella estaba feliz por aquel echo. Estaba feliz porque Sasuke no la había menospreciado, porque había luchado de igual a igual con ella, porque no la trató como a una simple mujer y dio todo de él en la batalla… Sí, Sakura estaba feliz… Pero aun así, eso no quitaba su disgusto por su debilidad.

Decidió entonces, con una gran firmeza y determinación aumentar sus entrenamientos, decidió fortalecerse aun más pues su actual estado todavía era insuficiente. Tenía que mejorar y debía hacerlo para que su próximo enfrentamiento con el Uchiha tuviera otro final… un final del que ella saldría victoriosa.

Con esto en mente, Sakura reanudó su camino.

* * *

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?- la pelinegra miró dubitativa y con algo de temor plasmado en sus ojos a quien fuera su maestra.

Por el contrario, la Godaime, con los ojos cerrados y apoyada sobre la silla de su escritorio, no se inmutó por la pregunta y la respondió con un simple-Si.

Poco, o nada, satisfecha con aquel monosílabo, Shizune siguió insistiendo- Ya viste lo que sucedió con el interrogatorio ¿de verdad crees que esto puede acabar bien? ¿Se puede saber en que estas pensando Tsunade-sama?

La Godiame abrió los ojos y posó todo el peso de éstos sobre su alumna- Shizune- la aludida se alarmó y producto del pánico dio un pequeño respingo en su sito- Dime, ¿Qué ves cuando miras a Sakura?

-¿Sakura-san?- aunque sorprendida por la pregunta y sin entender muy bien su relevancia en el tema, Shizune pensó durante unos segundos su respuesta para contestar a Tsunade- Pues… veo a una mujer brillante, inteligente y eficaz

-¿Crees que es feliz?- Tsunade seguía preguntando

Y mientras, Shizune seguía sin comprender nada, por lo que un poco recelosa sacó fuerzas para solucionar sus dudas- ¿Por qué me pregunta esto Tsunade-sama?

La Godaime miró entonces a Shizune y sonrió- ¿Sabes?, cuando Sakura vino a pedirme que la entrenara vi a una niña de grandes habilidades con la fuerza y la constancia necesaria para ser un gran médico. Mientras la entrené, ella no perdió la sonrisa en ningún momento, daba igual que la mandara estudiar hasta que no pudiera leer más por el cansancio, no importaba si la atacaba con toda mi fuerza… ella seguía luchando por mejorar y aun así siempre sonreía, porque sabía que cada día estaba más cerca de su sueño…. O eso era lo que yo creía.

-Tsunade...sama…- Shizune suspiró su nombre mientras veía asombrada como Tsunade se sumergía en sus propios y nostálgicos pensamientos- demo Sakura-san ahora es una gran Ninja médico.

-Ahí está el problema

Shizune hizo una mueca que daba a entender que no comprendía nada aquellas palabras, por lo que Tsunade seguía hablando.

-Se podría decir que Sakura es la mejor médico de toda Konoha, eso quiere decir que ya ha cumplido su sueño…sin embargo, cuando la miro no veo a la misma niña de aquel entonces. Si te fijas bien, ahora solo hace las misiones por pura obligación. Ya no tiene la motivación que antes tenía. Para ella ahora su trabajo es simple monotonía. Ahora es seria, fría, correcta… ya no tiene un tono de voz más alto que otro, no se exalta por nada… ha perdido todo su carácter y con ella su personalidad.

-Pero… ¿Qué es lo que la ha hecho cambiar?

Tsunade sonrió- Esa misma pregunta lleva rondándome mucho tiempo. Hasta que al fin encontré la respuesta.

-¿Y cual es?- preguntó Shizune ansiosa

-Los lazos

-¿los lazos?

-Hai. Sakura ya no trabaja en equipo como antes. Ya no tiene a Naruto a su lado para sacarla de quicio, ni a Kakashi para motivarla en su entrenamiento. Y lo más importante… ya no tiene a Sasuke

-¿Uchiha? Creí que pensabas que lo mejor para Sakura era olvidarse de él

-Por su puesto. Lo mejor que ha podido hacer Sakura es olvidar la infantil obsesión que tenía hacia el Uchiha. Sin embargo, aquellos sentimientos que tenía por él hacían que ella sacara su lado más humano. Justamente, todo lo que la falta ahora.

Shizune abrió los ojos al entender toda la situación- ¿Entonces todo esto solo es una artimaña de celestina?

-¡Claro que no!- chilló Tsunade- Solo intento traer de vuelta su personalidad- entonces apareció una retorcida sonrisa en la cara de la rubia que hizo que temblara todo el cuerpo de su alumna- ¿y quien mejor que el Uchiha para sacar a relucir el viejo carácter de Sakura? A demás, aunque no me creas esto también lo estoy haciendo por Sasuke. Él también necesita un cambio en esa fría y ególatra personalidad. Y Sakura es la perfecta para bajarle los humos… ¡Es una pareja perfecta! Ja, ja- La rubia empezó a reírse ante sus propios pensamientos.

Pero la situación no era igual de divertida para la pelinegra, quien lejos de alegrarse estaba tremendamente asustada-¡Es una locura! Ellos se odian… mira tan solo como acabó el interrogatorio…

Tsunade tan solo sonrió- ¿Estás segura de eso Shizune?

* * *

_Aquí lo dejare por hoy. Primeramente, este ha sido un poco capítulo de relleno, un enlace para el siguiente capítulo, el cual está muy cerca de ser el final (o puede que lo sea…según me de). Pero la idea principal de un interrogatorio como veis ya ha terminado, solo me queda enfocar un poco más el destino de esta pareja y como fic me puedo dar por satisfecha. (Espero que ustedes piensen igual)_

_Y bueno, aunque haya sido un capitulo con poco Sasusaku espero que os haya gustado, prometo compensaros en el siguiente. ¿Me dejan sus comentarios? Por su puesto, sigo aceptando sugerencias._

_Nos leemos pronto_

_¡Cuídense!_


	7. Chapter 7

¿Más de un mes desaparecida? O.O ¡Dios, realmente no tengo perdón! Gomenasai, se que suena ya repetitivo decir que no he tenido tiempo o que mi inspiración estaba decaída, pero aunque no me creáis y eso no calme vuestra furia… No os podéis imaginar el mesecito que tengo (y los que me esperan).

Aun así mis más sinceras disculpas. Para ello me he esforzado con este capítulo (final) y he intentado hacerlo más largo, un poco como recompensa. Ojala os satisfaga.

Daros las gracias por vuestra paciencia, por vuestros comentarios cargados de energía positiva con las críticas constructivas y los halagos. ¡Muchas no, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leéis y comentáis el fic!.

Espero que este capitulo final sea de vuestro agradado. Ya me contaréis.

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, el fic Sí.

Ahora si, disfruten la lectura:

* * *

.-EL INTERROGATORIO-.

-Si los martes le cambio el turno a Ino, tendré toda la tarde libre. Pero entonces, tendré que hacer horas extras los jueves para compensarlo- frunció el ceño dando a entender su disgusto ante sus propios pensamientos-No, será mejor coger el turno de Hinata, así podría amoldarme en caso de que me surgiera alguna misión.

Se había reafirmado en su decisión. Para matar los minutos de distancia que la separaban de la Torre Hokage hasta el hospital, Sakura decidió idear un planning de entrenamiento para mejorar sus habilidades. Buscaba la mejor forma de sacar partido a su tiempo libre, sin embargo, era un duro trabajo ya que entre las misiones, el trabajo del hospital y los encargos de Tsunade, a la kunoichi no la quedaban muchos espacios que llenar con un entrenamiento a no ser que se quitara de lujos como las comidas o sus horas de sueño.

Pero desde luego no estaba dispuesta a cometer semejantes atrocidades contra su integridad física.

Bufó molesta. Cuanto más lo pensaba, menos tiempo libre encontraba en su rutina. Estaba claro que tendría que reducir sus horas de sueño para poder entrenar por la mañana, justo antes de ir al hospital y siempre y cuando no tuviera una misión. Aprovecharía también los pequeños ratos de descanso que hay entre las misiones así como también los respiros que de vez en cuando se podía permitir en el hospital.

Apareció una sonrisa en su rostro al haber sido capaz de organizar con tal precisión el día a día, pero duró muy poco.

-Necesitaré proteínas, una dosis extra de vitaminas y mucho calcio para fortalecer los huesos- Obviamente aquello era una locura y para compensar un poco a su cuerpo comenzó a pensar en cambiar su dieta.

Una vez que estuvo medianamente satisfecha con su nueva rutina, su atención volvió a recaer en el exterior de su persona para darse cuenta de que ya había llegado a su destino. Las puertas del hospital, un lugar tan cotidiano para ella, estaban justo delante de sus ojos.

Entró a paso lento. No le gustaba la idea de que Tsunade la hubiera encargado aquella tarea, pues ni si quiera se podía considerar una misión. Haría el reconocimiento lo más rápido posible y luego aprovecharía para irse a entrenar. Sólo esperaba que quien quiera que fuera la persona que tendría que oscultar no la molestara mucho en su trabajo… odiaba las interrupciones impertinentes y las conversaciones banales que tenía con muchos de sus pacientes.

Una vez quitado su uniforme anbu, se vistió con el uniforme que la catalogaba como médico y comenzó sus pasos hacia la sala en la que la esperaba aquel todavía misterioso paciente.

* * *

Su cara lo delataba. Estaba molesto. Más bien cabreado.

De acuerdo que no era como quien dice el ojito derecho de la Hokage, ni mucho menos, pero la situación ya comenzaba a sobrepasar los escasos límites de su paciencia.

Primero se ríe en su cara e intenta humillarle cuando la comunicó su regreso. De acuerdo, se lo merecía… aunque eso no quisiera decir que aceptaría de buen grado aquella humillación.

El menor sonrió con arrogancia ante sus propios recuerdos. Aquel día le quedó bien claro a la Godaime que jamás se debe tocar el orgullo Uchiha.

Segundo le manda a un estúpido y sin sentido interrogatorio, en el que casualmente fue su antigua compañera de equipo, la supuesta más débil, la persona a la cual debía una obediencia.

Ladeó la comisura de sus labios hacia la derecha, remarcando la sonrisa de su rostro. Segundo fallo por parte de Tsunade; creer que él se sometería ante un simple ambu, más aun ante _ella_.

Aunque debía reconocer que aquel interrogatorio no había sido tan sin sentido como él pensó en un principio. Todo lo contrario, fue de lo más interesante.

Pero si creyó que con aquello ya había sido suficiente, ahora la maldita vieja alcohólica le enviaba a un chequeo médico. ¿Es que acaso no tenía nada mejor que hacer que joderle la vida? ¡Maldita sea! Era la gobernadora de una aldea entera, como poco, seguramente tendría más de un millón de papeles, folletos y demás informes retrasados sobre su escritorio. ¿Por qué no se dedicaba a eso y le dejaba en paz?

-¡Tsk!- su cara lo denotaba, esta Muy cabreado.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Sasuke llegó hasta su destino. La puerta blanca e impoluta con el número de habitación que le había indicado Tsunade estaba justo en frente de él. Sin pensarlo mucho más, dio un par de golpes sobre la madera para avisar de su presencia.

-Adelante- se oyó la voz desde el interior

Una voz más que reconocible incluso a kilómetros de distancia.

La sonrisa de su rostro se ensanchó todavía más, dándole si se podía un toque más arrogante a su expresión.

Puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y entró a la habitación llamando así la atención de unos preciosos jades.

-Sakura…- pronunció con su habitual voz ronca.

La sonrisa no se iba de su cara… puede que al final aquella revisión fuera más interesante de lo que él había imaginado.

Giró sobre sus talones lentamente y abrió los ojos asombrada al reconocer la voz que lo había llamado. Sus jades corroboraron sus pensamientos, justo en frente de ella se encontraba aquel hombre con su porte arrogante y con una gran mueca de altanería plasmada en su rostro.

Cuando todo el peso de sus jades se posó en él, la mirada sorpresiva de Sakura cambió rápidamente por una total mueca de disgusto.

Este acto hizo que su sonrisa aumentara. Le gustaba la idea de poder "jugar" de nuevo con ella. Sin embargo, extrañamente algo había pasado desapercibido ante sus ojos. Unos ojos negros y fríos como la noche salieron por detrás de la silueta de Sakura y se posaron directamente en él.

Se sombró por no haber recaído en su presencia y su sorpresa aumentó cuando pudo observar detalladamente la situación.

Sai, sentado sobre la camilla que había colocada en el medio de la habitación, sin ningún tipo de prenda que le cubriera la parte superior y con una distancia mínima entre su cuerpo y el de Sakura.

Esa imagen fue la causante de que la sonrisa de su cara se esfumara sin dejar rastro. Su ceño se frunció y su ira aumentó al ver como aquel sujeto estaba ocupando el lugar que a él le correspondía en aquellos momentos.

Al darse cuenta de quien ocupaba toda la atención del Uchiha, la kunoichi habló- Ahora estoy ocupada con Sai, por favor espérame fuera. En unos segundos te atiendo.

-No pienso ir a ningún lado. Se supone que esta es mi hora- sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada de aquel sujeto, el cual tenía una falsa sonrisa que lo hacía enfurecer todavía más, Sasuke habló de forma contundente. No pensaba moverse de ahí de ninguna manera.

-Llegas tarde por si no te diste cuenta. He tenido que adelantar algunas visitas para no perder el tiempo. Así que ahora te toca esperar fuera.

¿Llegaba tarde? Sasuke cambió la posición de sus ojos para mirar el gran reloj analógico que había colgado sobre las paredes. Y al ver la hora su ceño se frunció aun más.

Maldición, Sakura tenía razón.

-La próxima vez no hagas perder mi tiempo Uchiha. Sal fuera y en seguida te llamaré.

-¡Tsk!- su orgullo había sido dañado de nuevo. Y de nuevo por ella. Giró sobre sus talones y con el peor humor que podía tener salió de aquella habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un gran portazo.

Apoyó su espalda contra el lateral derecho de la puerta que le separaba de Sakura y miró de nuevo a uno de los relojes que había en los pasillos del hospital. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que llegaba tarde? La impuntualidad no era una de sus facetas… y ahora más que nunca la odiaba.

Si hubiera llegado antes no tendría porque haber presenciado aquella escena.

Se extrañó ante sus propios pensamientos. ¿Aquella escena? No, aquello no había sido nada anormal. Solo era un medico con su paciente… ¿Por qué le molestaba entonces? Eso sólo era un reconocimiento típico, seguramente él pronto se encontraría en la misma situación…

Y extrañamente, aquella idea hizo que su furia disminuyera… Cerró los ojos con tranquilidad y cruzó sus brazos para esperar impacientemente a que Sakura le diera permiso para entrar.

A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió. El menor abrió los ojos atento al oír el sonido de las bisagras y al hacer tal gesto, su mirada chocó con la de la persona que salía del interior de la habitación.

El sujeto le respondió con una sonrisa- Ya puedes pasar Uchiha-traidor. Yo ya he terminado con Sakura-san

Aquella sonrisa sumada precisamente a aquellas palabras, hicieron aumentar la frustración que embargaba a su cuerpo. Se encargó de que Sai notara todo esto lanzándole una de sus peores y más frívolas miradas y sin dirigirle palabra alguna se internó en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si y encargándose de que nadie les molestara, al menos durante su estadía en aquella sala.

-Siéntate- aquello no fue una sugerencia, fue una orden. Dirigió su mirada hacia la doctora encargada de su reconocimiento y sonrió al ver la cara de pocos amigos que ésta traía.

Al ver la sonrisa que aparecía en su paciente, Sakura no pudo evitar su comentario- Parece que estás muy contento. Eso es extraño en ti- pero él no la respondió. Se sintió estúpida al verse ella misma en aquella situación, intentando entablar una conversación y precisamente con él, por lo que vivazmente intentó solucionar su comentario con uno nuevo cargado de frialdad e ironía- ¿Acaso te alegras de que sea yo quien te osculte Sasuke-kun?

Primeramente sufrió un proceso de sorpresa y enfado por el impertinaz comentario, pero haciendo gala de su personalidad supo contrarrestarlo antes de que ella se creyera que dominaba la situación.

Se dirigió hacia la camilla y se sentó en ella- La verdad es que sí, me alegra encontrarte de nuevo.

Ese comentario dejó totalmente fuera de control a Sakura, quien no se esperaba semejante reacción por parte del Uchiha. No pudo evitar mostrar tales emociones en su rostro alzando una ceja y preguntándole su duda- ¿desde cuando te interesa tanto verme?

Sasuke simplemente se limitó a sonreír por su reciente éxito. Había conseguido descolocar a Sakura y con ello la hizo olvidarse momentáneamente de contestar con fríos comentarios o de que se le pasara por su cabeza la estúpida idea de intentar humillarle de cualquier forma. Sin embargo, todavía no finalizaba. Entre que Sakura se iba acercando con un endoscopio sobre su mano para analizarle, Sasuke habló a la vez que se iba quitando de forma lenta su camiseta dejando su torso completamente desnudo- Desde que nuestros encuentros son tan interesantes

Punto débil.

Se quedó completamente en shock, sin ningún tipo de respuesta. La profunda y sensual voz del shinobi pronunciando aquellas significativas palabras a la vez que se iba medio desnudando la pilló totalmente desprevenida. Incluso se podría decir que no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran levemente de un color escarlata.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y miró fijamente a la kunoichi- ¿No ibas a oscultarme?

En ese instante fue cuando ella salió de su trance y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado con el brazo estirado cargando el endoscopio-¡Tsk!- Su cara cambió radicalmente al analizar la situación en la que se encontraba.

Acercó el aparato a Sasuke y lentamente fue recorriendo con él todo su pecho, escuchando así sus pulmones y los latidos de su corazón.

Sin embargo, su mente estaba más en sus cavilaciones que en concentrarse en el reconocimiento. Había sido una estúpida, se había dejado llevar por unos básicos y estúpidos impulsos y había perdido el control de la situación. Pero desde luego, tenía bien decidido que las cosas no se iban a quedar así.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo- la frase pilló a Sasuke por sorpresa, no sabiendo muy bien a que se refería su compañera- sobre lo de nuestros encuentros- el rosado pelo de la kunoichi se esparcía por toda su cara impidiendo a Sasuke observar su rostro. Tan sólo podía guiarse por la melodiosa y dulce voz que en esos momentos salía por la boca de la pelirosa- Realmente han sido muy interesantes. He de confesar que he disfrutado mucho en el interrogatorio.

-Uhm- apareció la sonrisa que remarcaba todo su orgullo en su expresión.

La kunoichi alzó la cara para encontrarse con su mirada y ese momento fue en el que Sasuke pudo observar el rostro frío e irónico que ésta poseía, cosa que hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera.

-Disfruté muchísimo haciendo callar tus comentarios impertinentes… justo como ahora

Sus ojos negros apenas tuvieron tiempo de ver el momento en el que un puño cargado de chacra se dirigía sin ningún tipo de titubeo contra su cara. No supo bien si fueron sus habilidades o simplemente su instinto de salvación, pero afortunadamente pudo agarrar a tiempo el brazo de la kunoichi impidiendo que lo golpeara y quedando así ambos shinobis muy pegados.

Sasuke aprovechó para acercar la cara de Sakura más a la de él y continuó así con su juego- No me refería precisamente a ese tipo de diversión… Sakura- procuró que pronunciando la última palabra todo su aliento calara directamente en la kunoichi.

Ella sonrió- Yo tampoco

Él no pudo más que abrir los ojos completamente consternado. No se dio cuenta cuando fue el momento en el que su juego había pasado a ser el de ella. No se enteró de que aquel puñetazo no tenía la más minima intención de recaer en su cara y ni se inmutó en el momento que había ocurrido todo.

De lo que único que era mínimamente consciente en aquellos momentos, eran de los finos y delicados labios que estaban posados sobre los suyos. Lo único que notaba era una lengua pidiendo paso por entre su boca mientras que unas suaves manos se enredaban por entre su pelo.

No sabía lo que hacía ni porqué. No sabía porque había cedido ante aquel beso y ahora estaba saboreando un exquisito elixir de cerezo y mucho menos sabía en que momento sus manos pasaron a posarse sobre sus caderas impulsándola más hacia él.

Impulsos… se movía por impulsos. Su cuerpo la quería cerca y él solo reaccionaba ante aquello. Notó entonces como ella se disponía a parar aquel momento y totalmente disgustado con aquella decisión hizo más hincapié en su agarre y la atrajo más hacia él para profundizar su beso y poder así seguir fundiéndose con ella por unos momentos más.

…Luego ya pensaría las consecuencias.

* * *

Miró al montón de informes que la acababan de dejar sobre la mesa, una pila que bien que podría llegar a sobresalir un metro por encima de su escritorio. Tras eso, sus ojos se posaron en la culpable de que aquel montón estuviera en frente de ella.

Su expresión estaba contraída, su entrecejo estaba fruncido y de con un alto grado de valor su mirada de reproche se enfrentaba con la suya.

De nuevo volvió a posar sus ojos sobre los informes, cada vez que los miraba se disgustaba toda vía más. Ladeó un poco la mirada para ver el té que había junto a los papeles, arrugó la frente. Hubiera preferido un poco de sake en vez de aquel jugo para poder evadirse momentáneamente de aquella situación.

-Lee y fírmalos. Volveré en una hora a por ellos- contundente. No la iba a dar tregua.

Un suspiro de abatimiento salió de su boca, Shizune había ganado. A regañadientes estiró su mano y cogió el primero de aquella tanda de papeles. Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos ante lo que estaba leyendo- ¡Esto es del año pasado!

-Si, por eso no se pueden atrasar más. Ya va siendo hora de que se ponga al día con todos estos informes Tsunade-sama- la mirada de reproche de la pelinegra le dejaba claro que aquella tarde iba a ser muy dura.

-¿Una hora? Tardaré todo el día en terminar esto.

-No si empieza ahora. La dejaré sola. Recuerda vuelvo en una hora y más la vale que haya terminado con todos- tras dejar sus últimas palabras, Shizune salió del despacho dejando a una más que abatida Godaime.

Suspiró de nuevo. Agarró con más fuerza aquel papel y empezó a leerlo.

_Informe sobre el interrogatorio de Sasuke Uchiha. _

_Anbu designado: Haruno Sakura_

Alzó una ceja recordando el día en el que el Uchiha llegó a Konoha y cuando asignó a Sakura aquel interrogatorio. Sonrió, había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, no entendía como había podido olvidarse de leer aquellos informes.

Puede que después de todo, aquello fuera más interesante de lo que había previsto en un principio. Continuó leyendo.

_Tras dos intensos días de interrogatorio me atrevo a corroborar la decisión de la Godaime. Uchiha Sasuke no representa ninguna amenza para la aldea de Konoha. Los motivos que le hicieron regresar tras su traición son completamente inofensivos. Su antiguo equipo, conocido como Hebi o Taka ha sido disuelto y nos ha facilitado la posición de cada uno de los intrigantes, a los cuales deberíamos estar atentos por mera precaución._

_Sabemos que Uchiha asesinó a varios miembros de Akatsuki y he conseguido información muy valiosa de este grupo de asesinos, la cual será dicha en persona a la Hokage para evitar posibles infiltraciones en los informes._

_En cuanto a la actitud personal del Uchiha sigue manteniendo su personalidad egocentrica y altanera. Sacarle la información desea ha sido mucho más duro de lo previsto y he tenido que usar distintos tipos de tácticas, muchas de ellas insuficientes para que pudiera colaborar con el interrogatorio._

_Confirmo sus buenas intenciones como he dicho al principio, pero aun así no descarto una preventiva vigilancia durante unos meses para comprobar sus movimientos y corroborar que su estadía en Konoha no representa una amenaza para la aldea._

_El resto de información será recibida en persona._

_Atte: Haruno Sakura, anbu al cargo del quinto escuadrón de la aldea Oculta de la Hoja_

Frunció el ceño dando a entender su disgusto. Aquel informe no la había sido de entretenimiento, no la decía nada de especial. Ni si quiera Sakura se había dignado en mencionar la batalla que ella misma decidió pelear tras el interrogatorio. Ladeó sus sonrisa pensando de nuevo en aquel día.

Estiró su mano y cogió la siguiente hoja de papel.

_Informe médico sobre el estado físico y psicológico de Uchiha Sasuke_

_Ninja médico designado: Haruno Sakura_

Tsunade sonrió al leer el comienzo. Espera que este informe fuera mucho más interesante que el anterior al recordar el día en que Sakura le entregó aquellos papeles.

_Flash Back_

_-Aquí tiene el informe Tsunade-sama- la kunoichi le entregó los papeles_

_Tsunade los dejó encima de la mesa dispuesta a leerlos más tarde. Por el momento prefirió centrarse en su alumna, analizándola de arriba abajo. Había algo diferente en ella y estaba dispuesta a sonsacarle cualquier cosa._

_-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha ido la oscultación?_

_-Si lee el informe lo sabrá. Ahí viene todo detalladamente- Maldición, Sakura era lista… pero ella no se iba a dar por vencida._

_-Si, pero me gustaría que tú me contestaras. ¿Cómo es el estado físico del Uchiha?_

_Bingo. Supo que acertó con su pregunta al ver un atisbo de sorpresa en los ojos de su pupila e incluso podría haber jurado que sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente._

_-Es excelente- Tsunade sonrió picaramente- no tiene ningún daño interno ni físico ni psicólogico. Los detalles están en el informe, he de irme. Adiós Tsunade-sama._

_Aquella respuesta la agradó en demasía. Su alumna era distinta y sabía que cierto Uchiha tenía mucho que ver en todo aquello. Sonrió al ver como sus planes funcionaban con gran éxito y se permitió tomar un poco de sake para celebrarlo. _

_Fin Flash Back_

Aquel día se la olvidó leer el informe. Y al recordar todo aquello de nuevo la entró la curiosidad, por lo que sin dudarlo dos veces comenzó a leer.

-¡Tsunade-sama!- el grito colérico de Shizune la asustó

-¿Qué demonios te sucede? No han pasado ni diez minutos

-No…no es eso. Sakura-san acaba de ingresar en urgencias acompañada de Sasuke-kun

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Otra vez?- sin perder ni un segundo, Tsunade tuvo que dejar el informe sobre su escritorio y salió lo más rápido que pudo de su despacho camino al hospital.

Las entradas de Haruno y Uchiha en urgencias eran algo de lo más habitual. Desde el regreso de Sasuke, ambos shinobis habían pasado largas temporandas compitiendo entre ellos en el campo de batalla. Y debido a sus duros caracteres y sus altos orgullos, muchas de las ocasiones acababan con grandes heridas.

Pero hacía ya más de siete meses que no peleaban por ver quien era el mejor. ¿Cómo se les había ocurrido?

* * *

La paciencia no era ni de lejos su mejor virtud. Llevaba ya más de una hora rondando por aquellos pasillos tan atisbados de gente, su vista se había dirigido al reloj en más de quince ocasiones y ya estaba empezando a enfadarse. La preocupación lo estaba cegando y la ira comenzaba a hacerse paso por su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes, estará bien- la voz de Naruto intentaba tranquilizarlo, pero en aquella situación no había nada capaz de relajarlo.

Tan solo había una cosa que lo tranquilizaría. Y esa era verla a ella de nuevo.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y toda su atención se posó sobre la persona que salía, a la cual se abalanzó sin pensarlo dos vences.

-¿Cómo esta?

-Tranquilo, todo ha salido bien. Puedes pasar.

Su corazón por fin se tranquilizó al escuchar aquellas palabras. Un suspiro de relajación salió de su boca y notó entonces las manos de su amigo posada sobre su hombro.

-Enhorabuena teme

Sasuke sonrió. Sus piernas comenzaron el camino que los separaban y tras unos segundos llenos de nerviosismo sus ojos vieron la que toda su vida sería la imgen más maravillosa del mundo.

Con la frente sudada y el pelo desalborotado, aun así ella estaba hermosa. Sus ojos jade brillaban y su sonrisa relucía a la vez que sujetaba a una pequeña criatuara sobre sus brazos.

Se acercó hasta Sakura y la besó para luego mirar a la niña. A su primera hija, la persona más bella de este mundo para él.

-¿Cómo se va a llamar?- preguntó Naruto, quien acababa de entrar en la habitación seguido de Tsunade

-Mizuki- dijo Sasuke

-Noa-dijo Sakura al mismo tiempo

Ambos se miraron retadores y con el ceño fruncido.

-Mizuki le pega más. Significa belleza.

-Pero Noa quiere decir amor, que es más importante que la belleza

-Se llamará como yo digo Sakura, no hay más que hablar.

-Por su puesto que hay más de lo que hablar. Esto no se va a quedar así Sasuke, se llamará Noa y punto.

-Mizuki

-Noa

-Mizuki

-Noa

-¿Quieres jugártelo a una batalla?

-Cuando quieras.

Tsunade y Naruto miraron la escena anonadados. La relación de amor y odio que profesaban aquellos chicos era indescriptible. Ni si quiera en el nacimiento de su propia hija eran capaces de ponerse de acuerdo.

Pero aun con todo eso, Tsunade comenzó a reírse. Por que ya podía ser feliz, por fín su mejor alumna había vuelto.

* * *

.-FIN-.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Al principio quise haber explicado un poco más la primera situación del hospital o como acabaron Sakura y Sasuke teniendo una hija. Pero creo que todo esto queda mucho mejor si lo dejo a su imaginación, ¿no les parece? Espero que sí.

Lo que más me interesaba de este fic, era la idea del interrogatorio, donde pude contar con toda vuestra colaboración. Al haber cumplido con gran entusiasmo esa meta, me pareció bien dejarlo así. Espero de verdad que os haya gustado. Yo estoy muy satisfecha gracias a vosotros. De verdad, Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido y por esos comentarios que dejáis tan fantásticos.

¡Espero saber sus opiniones!

¡Cuídense!

**Atte: Kunoichis-San**


End file.
